More Than One Lifetime
by Sonicfan32567
Summary: After Sonic The Hedgehog stopped Dr. Eggman from taking over Station Square, the world has entered a time of peace. Though, it might be too peaceful for the adventurous blue blur. Alas, the peace doesn't last too long, as Sonic is sucked into the Avatar world! Join Aang, Sonic, Sokka, Katara, Appa, Momo, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Azula, and others as they go on the adventure of a lifetime!
1. Everything Changes

**More Than One Lifetime**

**Author's Note: Alright guys, welcome to a brand new story of mine! As you guys know, this is a Sonic and Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover. These are two of my favorite things ever, so writing a story about this should be fun. Also, be sure to check out my other Sonic/Avatar crossover, Don't Think Twice. It deals with Sonic and the Korra universe. Anyway, let's get started!**

**Chapter 1: Everything Changes**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Opening**

"_Water…"_

"_Earth…"_

"_Fire…"_

"_Air…"_

"_My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace. When the Avatar kept balance between Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads… but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements, only he could stop the ruthless firebenders, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believed that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle has broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believed that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world."_

**BGM: Sonic Adventure – Emerald Coast**

We transfer to Emerald Coast, where a certain blue hedgehog was relaxing on the beach. Obviously, this was the world's hero, Sonic The Hedgehog. Honestly, life's been great for the blue blur and his friends. Eggman hasn't made up some evil scheme for a long time. Maybe the doctor quit? Nah, probably just on hiatus. Sonic's sure that he'll be back sooner or later, because Eggman's history is pretty much proof of that.

Still, with Eggman not doing anything for a long time, you could say that Sonic was quite possibly… growing bored? It's a weird way to feel, definitely. He was a hero, for sure, but this extended period of time of peace has given him tons of free time. Probably the most free time he's ever had if we're telling the truth. He was a hero, but he was also a thrill seeker, a guy who loves adventure.

He hasn't gotten any of that as of late.

Who knew that Sonic would _somewhat_ miss the Egghead?

"It's so boring these days..."

As he watched the ocean, he sighed to himself. He's done this a million times in the past few months. Don't get me wrong, he loves the view, but he's somebody who doesn't usually sit for _too_ long.

Time continued to pass, and Sonic was struggling to stay awake. Eventually, he would give in, and his eyes would close, going to sleep.

Little did he know that this sleep would be the gateway to a new adventure.

* * *

**Sonic's Dream**

**BGM: ATLA – Firelord Ozai Theme**

Sonic was seen standing on a mountain, but the area around him… seemed different. He couldn't put his finger on it. This landscape didn't look like anything on his world.

That's when he heard a voice, catching him completely off guard.

"_We need your help…"_

Sonic's eyes got wide, looking around frantically.

"_Who's there?! Who said that?!" _Sonic yelled out, unsure of what was happening. While he was trying to figure everything out, he looked up at the sky, because it seemed like it got… redder all of a sudden. Then, something stood out, something that looked like it had the power of a thousand suns.

A comet.

"_What the…" _Sonic said to himself, standing still at the sight. Though, just seeing the comet would be the least of his problems. After a few seconds, it seemed like the comet was coming down, like a literal nuke ready to destroy everything in its path.

Sonic then sped off, his natural instinct telling him to do something about this situation before this comet hits the freakin' planet.

Unfortunately, this would be the one time where he wasn't fast enough.

"_NO!"_

The comet struck into the center of the planet, everything erupting and turning into fire. Before it could blow Sonic away, a dragon could be seen coming right for him, saving the hedgehog from turning into ash.

That's when Sonic would wake up, noticing that a portal had appeared and was sucking everything in its path. That would include Sonic, who was holding onto the handle of his chair for dear life. He gritted his teeth, trying his best to hold on. Though, his grip was getting weaker and weaker.

"Dang it!" Sonic shouted in frustration, before his grip finally failed him. He was yelling all the way through, ultimately getting sucked up in the portal despite his efforts.

It closed as soon as he was sucked in.

* * *

**BGM: Spider-Man 2002 - Alone**

"Aang! Aang! Calm down!"

This was the voice of Monk Gyatso, one of the strongest airbenders in the entire world. He was trying to get his young pupil, but most of all his best friend Aang, to calm down. Ever since Aang was declared to be the Avatar, it's like his life has changed for the worst. The Avatar is the bridge between the physical world and the spirit world, while also being the only one able to master all four elements. Bringing balance to the world is the Avatar thing, but Aang didn't want this. The other airbending kids have excluded him from games, deeming it unfair for him to be on anyone's team since he was the Avatar. All the monks, except for Gyatso, have been trying to hammer it into Aang's head that his life would be changed forever, and it was now time to take full control of his destiny.

Aang had been in the Avatar State because of this, a thing that increases the Avatar's power a hundred fold by giving the user the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. Before Aang could destroy anything, Gyatso came and hugged Aang, repeatedly telling him, "Everything's going to be alright, everything's going to be alright."

That's when Aang calmed down, the glow from his airbending tatoos and eyes going away. He started crying, hugging Gyatso back.

"It's not fair, Gyatso… It's like everything in my life is changing for the worst. I never wanted to be the Avatar." Aang said sadly, not letting go of Gyatso.

"I know Aang, I know." Gyatso replied in a solemn tone, rubbing the boy's back. "But you're going to get through this, and I will be with you every step of the way. I promise you that."

Aang and Gyatso would continue to hug each other, showing the true bond of not only student and master, but friends.

* * *

After his outburst, Aang decided it would be best for him to be alone for awhile and get some fresh air. He was walking in a forest that wasn't too far away from his home, the Southern Air Temple. Truth be told, Aang was usually a cheerful, goofy kid that was always full of life. You wouldn't be able to tell right now, though. He was the exact opposite of how he really is, but in a way, can you blame him? This is a kid that just got a bombshell dropped on him, and all the things he used to do while being a regular kid, all of that would be no longer possible.

Each step he took carried weight, like he was going in slow motion. His eyes never looked up, always looking down at the ground.

But that would soon change.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aang heard a major yell, and it was quite close. This would make his head look up for the first time in his whole depressing walk trip. He squinted, trying to figure out what was falling from the sky.

"What in the world?"

That's when a figure crashed right into the ground, falling flat on his face and literally ate dirt. Aang was shocked by this, and it had to do with a combination of things. First, this dude literally fell from the sky. Second, he didn't look like a… Um… Regular human. The farthest thing from a human, really.

Even with that being said, Aang's first instinct was to help this person. He came to the figure's side, helping him up.

"You ok there?"

That's when the figure looked at Aang. Both people could now see each other's face. Sonic groaned in pain for a bit, but Aang continued to analyze Sonic up and down.

**BGM: Sonic Unleashed – A New Journey**

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up." Sonic told Aang, holding the back of his head since he still felt the pain from falling.

Aang continued to stare, being more in shock than what he was a few seconds ago. Sonic wasn't a human, he was a hedgehog.

To be more specific, he was a hedgehog that could talk.

"You can talk?!"

Sonic's right eye raised in confusion. "Of course I can talk. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

Aang continued to look at Sonic, eyes being wide for a long time. He tried to calm himself down a bit, trying to think of where the heck Sonic came from. "It's just that… You're a hedgehog. A talking blue hedgehog to be exact." Aang continued to think at all of the possibilities. Could hedgehogs, blue hedgehogs in particular, always talk? Was Aang in the middle of making some mind blowing discovery?

There was a possibility that he could be a spirit.

Honestly, that might be the most likely option.

"Are you from the Spirit World? I haven't been there yet, but the monks told me that I would encounter things like this."

Alright, this wasn't making any sense. Spirit World? Monks? Getting questioned over his ability to talk? "What?" he began, now thinking that Aang was somebody that was just spitting out nonsense. "What the heck are you talking abou-"

Before Sonic finished, that's when it hit him. The stuff that happened to him before he fell on his face. The portal, the freaking portal!

He's in a completely different world.

"Ohhhhh nooooo…"

Aang raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sonic continued to look at Aang, but then at the ground. Sonic started rubbing his temples out of frustration at his realization. He tried to calm himself down, taking a deep breath.

"Okay… Before I begin this story that'll make you think I'm a crazy person, what's your name?"

"My name's Aang." He replied. "You?"

"Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog." He told the boy. "I already know you're not gonna believe me."

"Well, you won't know until you try!" Aang said, smirking.

That's when Sonic took another deep breath. This was the only thing about going to different worlds. The first time you make yourself known, that's when the story has to come out.

He's _always_ hated this part.

"Well, ya see, I'm from a different world. Like, a totally, totally different world. I was chilling on the beach, I went to sleep, and then I woke up with a stupid portal trying to suck me into your world for whatever reason. Lo and behold, now I'm here."

After Sonic finished, Aang showed that he was certainly listening to the blue blur. However, listening and believing are two different things. In mere moments, Aang put his hand on Sonic's head, catching the hedgehog off guard.

"Uh, Aang? What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever."

"I don't have a fever!" Sonic shouted, slapping Aang's hand and pouted. "See, I knew you wouldn't believe me. No one does when I go to different worlds."

"Okay, okay, since I can't think of anything else being believable besides you being from the Spirit World, I guess I have to go with your story. As crazy as it sounds…"

"Good to see you have an open mind." Sonic said, rolling his eyes, and turning his back to Aang. "Well, I oughtta be goin' now. Ya know, figure out why I was called to be here, who exactly I need to help, and all that jazz."

"So, you just plan on going wherever the wind takes you when you have no idea what's in this world in the first place?" Aang pointed out an obvious flaw in Sonic's plan. "It's best if you come with me to my home, so you can figure out some things and rest."

Aang did have a point. If Sonic did take off now, he would be running just to run in a world where he had no idea what to expect. With a sigh, he turned back to Aang. "Alright, you got a point." He then smiled.

"Thanks, Aang."

"No problem. Maybe on the way back, you can tell me more about where you're from." he said, smiling back as the two began to walk.

That's when the two began to really talk to each other. Sonic mentioned how he was pretty much the hero of his world, while also mentioning his friends that's always helped him from the very beginning. Of course, when he talked about some of his adventures, he couldn't help but mention the cause for most of those adventures, Dr. Eggman.

"So, this Eggman person is like your arch nemesis or something?" Aang asked curiously.

"Yup. Though, ever since we stopped him from trying to take over Station Square, he hasn't done anything since then. To be honest, I was getting kinda bored."

Aang proceeded to laugh. "Then the universe heard you and brought you to a different world entirely to cure your boredom."

Sonic chuckled. "I mean, that's one way to look at it, I guess. Still, I'm not sure how that even happened. Back in my world, we have Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds have the power for world traveling and all that crap, but to my knowledge, none of the emeralds were used. This really is the weirdest thing." He shook his head, pondering on what really happened.

He would proceed to ask Aang some questions.

"So, what's your home like? I hope it's cozy."

Aang shrugged. "Maybe it used to be cozy… Not anymore, though." His tone had a hint of sadness in it. Sonic was just asking if the rooms were cozy, but Aang took it in another way.

"Huh?"

Aang realized what he said and how he said it. He quickly tried to sweep it under the rug. "It's nothing."

"Lies and slander." Sonic replied. "You messed up. Now you gotta talk about it."

Aang sighed deeply, not wanting to go into this whole Avatar thing. But he guesses since Sonic isn't from this world to begin with, he figured that it would be okay to talk about it.

"You see, my world has this thing called the Avatar. The Avatar is supposed to be the bridge between this world and the Spirit World. Not only that, but the Avatar is also supposed to master all four elements; air, water, earth, and fire. For example," That's when Aang suddenly sent a gust of wind, moving the trees a little bit just to give Sonic a demonstration.

"Whoa! That's way past cool!" Sonic was clearly impressed with what Aang showed him, but then he started to connect the dots for himself. There could only be one reason why Aang was mentioning this whole Avatar thing.

"You're saying you're the Avatar, right?"

Aang nodded, although reluctantly. Sonic was confused at this.

"Why the slow nod? Wouldn't you think that it's cool to be the Avatar? You're not only able to control air, but water, earth, and fire as well!"

"That's only looking at it in simple terms," Aang told Sonic, his voice getting a little sad. "I recently found out that I was the Avatar. I didn't know that my life would change so much just because of that one fact, but here I am now. My friends that I used to play with all the time think it would be unfair to play with them now since I'm the Avatar. The monks have been trying to make me be this serious Avatar when I don't want to be." He paused for a moment, looking at the sky. Sonic never took his eyes off the boy, listening intently.

"All I want to do is be a normal kid, all I want to have is a normal life… It's like my life isn't my life anymore."

There would be a short silence with Aang explaining how he felt to Sonic. "The only thing that hasn't changed is my relationship with my mentor, Monk Gyatso. He's done so much for me, and whenever I get down on myself, he's always there to tell me everything's gonna be okay."

"Sounds like he's more than just your mentor. He's like your father figure, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Aang said, giving a nod.

Sonic was silent for a minute, trying to figure out what to say. Though, he wouldn't have enough time, as they finally made it back to the Southern Air Temple.

It was just a long way up.

"Looks like we're home." Aang said. "Race ya up top!" That's when Aang blasted off, running up the mountains. Sonic started chuckling to himself loudly, not being able to help himself.

**BGM: Sonic Rivals 2 – Race to Win**

"Ah, challenging me to a race, huh? It's a waste of time, but let me give him a preview to prove a point." That's when Sonic started running up the mountains as well, and in no time flat, passed up Aang. Now Aang was no slouch in the speed department, he was fast himself.

It's just that Sonic was the fastest thing alive.

When Aang got to the top, he didn't even realize that he had been passed by Sonic. He raised his arms in victory, only for his eyes to exaggeratingly pop out of his sockets when he saw that Sonic was already there.

"Took ya long enough." Sonic said with a smirk.

**Race to Win Suddenly Ends**

Aang clearly still couldn't believe it. "But I! But you were!" As he was explaining, he was pointing to where Sonic was once at, and somehow, he magically got up to the top in the matter of seconds. "How'd you get up here so fast?!"

"My bad, I must have left out the part in all my adventure stories that says I'm the fastest thing alive. Looks like that hasn't changed."

"No kiddin', I've never seen anybody run that fast before!" Aang said, with Sonic smirking. After the race was over, Sonic took a good look at the Southern Air Temple. It's safe to say that he was immersed in its beauty. There was so much life at this temple, from the kids riding on air scooters, the sun shining down on the temple itself, giving it that extra glow, it was incredible.

"This is where you live?" Sonic said, being amazed.

"Yep."

"Oh man, I gotta see what this temple has in store!" Before he could take off, Aang grabbed Sonic by the shoulder.

"Whoa there partner. I'm glad you like my home, but I don't think you should be snooping around the place."

Sonic turned back to Aang with an annoyed look. "Why not?"

"Wellllllll….." Aang was trying to find the nicest way to put it, clearly having trouble. "It's just that… You're a blue talking hedgehog. I don't know what everyone else would say if they saw you, so it's best if you can just keep a low profile."

Sonic sighed heavily at this. Yes, Aang had a point, but he hated keeping a low profile. "Alright, whatever." he unenthusiastically replied.

"But there is somebody I would like for you to meet."

Sonic looked at Aang, now being curious.

"And who would that be?"

* * *

Aang had taken Sonic to see the greatest flying bison in the world, the one and only Appa. "This is my flying bison Appa."

"Flying bison?"

"Yep!" Aang said proudly. "When I tell you this guy can fly like no one else can, I mean it!" He came closer to Appa and started petting him.

"Appa, this is Sonic. Go ahead and say hi to him."

Appa looked at Sonic, his head turning as he's never seen anybody like him before. He got closer to the blue blur and inspected him by sniffing him. Once he could tell that Sonic was no threat whatsoever, Appa licked him, getting all of his saliva on the hedgehog.

"Ew…"

Aang started laughing at the sight. "Guess Appa likes you, Sonic!"

Sonic could only shake his head, but a smile appeared on his face. "Guess so." He would laugh along with Aang.

* * *

Later on, Aang would lead Sonic to his room. "And finally, this is my room. Might wanna exclusively stay in here for a few days, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, yeah. Can't have people seeing me since I'm sooooo different." Sonic replied, not wanting Aang to say the same thing for the billionth time, so he said it for him.

Aang did feel bad, but he wondered how he could make Sonic's stay a bit better. "I'll get you an apple or something. You like fruits, right?"

"I like fruits. They're not as magical as chili dogs, but eating fruit will suffice."

"Consider it on the house then!" Aang said, going outside to get some fruits.

While he was on his way, though, he heard familiar voices. It was a couple voices of the airbending council, along with Gyatso's voice. He couldn't quite hear what they were talking about, so he jumped on the roof to figure out what they were saying.

Monk Tashi, an older member of the airbending council, was currently talking. "Gyatso, you're going to have to let go of that boy sooner or later. As the Avatar, Aang has a duty to protect the world, but you're still treating him like he's some regular kid."

"As long as Aang is under my supervision, he will continue to grow up the way he has been. You can't just put everything on Aang's shoulders like that, he needs more time." Gyatso insisted.

Monk Pasang, however, disagreed. "We don't have time, Gyatso. You said it yourself, storm clouds are gathering, and as far as I'm concerned, there's no time to waste." Monk Pasang had to make a tough decision here, but he would be doing what was best for the world.

"It's clear that you and Aang need to be separated. The Avatar will be sent to the Eastern Air Temple so he can continue his training, without you."

Little did they know that Aang was perched on the roof this whole time.

Now this, _this_ was the moment everything changed.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and it seemed like an eternity had passed since Aang had left his room to get some fruit for Sonic. Eventually, Aang came back inside, with Sonic having his arms folded. He was initially about to ask what happened to the fruit, but then by taking one look at Aang's face, he could tell something bad had happened.

"You okay, Aang?"

"No," Aang replied dryly, plopping on his bed.

Sonic came closer to Aang, wondering what happened to him while he was out. "You mind telling me wha-"

"They're sending me to the Eastern Air Temple, all because they think me and Gyatso can't be together anymore."

That was rather blunt, but it got the point across. Sonic could only say, "Oh," when he heard that. Jeez, seemed like this kid couldn't catch a break.

"It's so stupid!" Aang shouted, now getting up. His tattoos started to glow again, signaling his anger. Sonic's eyes widened, but he wasn't afraid of Aang. He came by his side and told him to calm down. Fortunately for Sonic and the temple, Aang didn't go full on Avatar State. If he did, though, that would have been a wrap.

Honestly speaking, Sonic had no idea what to say. Though, for Aang, since they were going to send him away to the Eastern Air Temple, he figured there would be only one thing for him to do.

Would it be irrational? Possibly.

But it would be reflection of how he felt. Beyond anger, Aang was mostly scared and confused, understandably so.

He got a scroll and started writing a note to Gyatso. Sonic was confused as to what Aang was trying to do. "Uh, Aang? What are you doing?"

Aang didn't respond, continuing to write the note. Since Aang didn't want to talk, Sonic took a look at what Aang was writing. He was definitely taken back by it.

"You're leaving your home? But why?"

Aang still wasn't responding, and as he finished the note, he tied it up and left it on his bed. He got his staff, and took a look at his old toys he used to play with as a kid. The old Avatar relics.

He got all of them, proceeding to walk out the door, leaving Sonic speechless.

* * *

Aang was now outside, and the night being stormy. He was ready to get on Appa and take off, until Sonic stopped him.

"Are you insane?!" Sonic shouted. "Not only are you planning to leave your home, but you're going to do it in _this _storm! People on my world tell me I don't think and just do things, but this… This is just crazy!" Sonic told Aang. Maybe telling him the truth would put some sense into him?

"Don't try to stop me, Sonic. I've made up my mind."

"You could have at least made up your mind on a different night, not in this storm!" Sonic said, facepalming himself. After Sonic regained his composure, he would look at Aang once more.

"Besides, if you think you're gonna leave me here, you're sadly mistaken."

This caught Aang by surprise. "Huh?"

"What good would it do me to stay here? You're the only person that could vouch for me, and yet you're the one that's leaving? Puh-lease. I'm going with you whether you like it or not. I don't know a dang thing about this world."

That's when Aang got silent, but Sonic wasn't wrong. If Aang did leave him behind, then who would be there to help him out?

"Besides, I can't let my new friend go away like that." Sonic told him, already saying that Aang was his friend. "After the kindness you showed me today, I can't let you get into trouble. At least not by yourself." Sonic smirked, folding his arms. "I got your back, Aang. That's a promise."

Aang, who wasn't expecting his new friend Sonic to be so insistent on joining him, could only smile. "Thank you, Sonic."

Out of all the friends he's lost, he's made a new one.

"Now, let's get outta here!" Sonic said, jumping on top of Appa. Aang was on Appa's head, looking at the storm they had to travel through. He looked back at the Southern Air Temple for what he _thought_ would be the last time. All the Air Nomads, Gyatso, everything was about to change for him.

The one silver lining, though, is that he had a new friend that would have his back.

"I'm sorry, Gyatso…" He said, closing his eyes as a tear rolled down his face. He looked back at the storm, getting ready to fly through it.

"So, how does Appa fly again?" Sonic asked. He would get his answer in three words.

"Appa, yip yip!"

"Yip YIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP?!" Sonic yelled that final yip extra hard, seeing as he wasn't expecting Appa to take off so quickly.

* * *

"Aang?" Gyatso opened Aang's door to his room. "Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me." When he entered his room, though, there was no Aang to be seen. "Aang?" He looked on Aang's bed, seeing that there was a note. When he read it, he gasped, looking out the window as the storm got worse.

Lightning struck.

* * *

Sonic, Aang, and Appa were struggling to get through this storm. It got worse and worse as time went on, which clearly wasn't good for the trio. This was making Sonic question why he made himself tag along in the first place, but since he wanted to be a good friend, this was his reward.

He still would have done it anyway, mind you, but the storm really was kicking their butt.

"Aang, we're flying too close to the water! Pull up!"

"I can't!"

The waters got more intense, along with the thunder and lightning. Aang, Sonic, and Appa all started to yell in unison, eventually getting captured by the water's force and started to drown. Appa let out another yell, before all three of them began to drown.

Just when all hope seemed lost, Aang entered the Avatar State, getting back on top of Appa and slamming his two fists together. He would go on to create an iceberg, as it would act as a protective shield to keep him, Sonic, and Appa from drowning to death.

And that's where the story of the Avatar would end.

At least, that's what everyone _thought_.

* * *

**100 Years Later…**

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained-! Gah! I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" A girl with black hair, 'hair loopies,' beautiful blue eyes, and a water tribe coat, was currently letting her brother have a piece of her mind. "Ever since Mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

Right behind her, she didn't even realize that she was waterbending, and that her anger was increasing her power so much that it was cracking an iceberg behind them. Her brother would notice immediately, instantly becoming worried.

He raised a finger in the air, trying to get Katara to stop. "Uh, Katara?"

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks! Let me tell you, _**NOT PLEASANT!"**_

Katara continued to unknowingly crack the iceberg behind them, and this would make Sokka even more worried.

"Katara, settle down!"

"No Sokka, that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!"

Yep, Katara's rage broke.

Apparently, the iceberg broke as well due to Katara's waterbending. Katara and Sokka both looked back, jaws dropping as they realized what had happened. When the iceberg cracked, it caused the water to push back the piece of ice Katara and Sokka were on, causing the siblings to hold on for dear life. Once it stopped, it was now Sokka who would let Katara have a piece of his mind.

"Okay, you've gone from weird, to freakish Katara!"

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked, being shocked yet amazed at herself.

Sokka could only roll his eyes. "Yep, congratulations." he said sarcastically, but then something else would happen.

The water below them would begin to make bubbles and glow, making Katara and Sokka take a few steps back. In mere moments, another iceberg would appear. Katara would get up and take a closer look at it, while Sokka was remaining cautious, electing to stay back for the time being.

Oh boy, this is where the story gets to the good part!

**END OF CHAPTER 1: EVERYTHING CHANGES**

**BGM: Avatar TLA – Credits**

**Sokka: Katara, what did you just do?!**

**Katara: You're blaming me for this?!**

**Sokka: You're the one with the magic water, so yes, I am blaming you!**

**Aang: Wanna go penguin sledding with me?!**

**Katara: Uh… Sure? I guess?**

**Sonic: God… It feels like I've been knocked out forever… What the heck happened?**

**Sokka: Is that thing talking?!**

**Appa: *Roars***

**Next time on More Than One Lifetime!**

_**The Adventure Begins**_

**Sonic: I'VE BEEN OUT FOR HOW LONG?!**

**Author's Note: Well, how was that for a first chapter? If you like what you read, make sure you leave a follow and favorite! And don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**More Than One Lifetime**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the love and support on the first chapter! Let's get right into chapter 2, shall we?**

**Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Opening**

"_Water…"_

"_Earth…"_

"_Fire…"_

"_Air…"_

"_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world!"_

"_Oh, and Sonic's here too."_

"_Hey!"_

* * *

If things couldn't get any weirder with bubbly glowing water, and large icebergs apparently coming out of nowhere, there were people _within_ the iceberg. Katara looked at the boy who was trapped within the ice, still being majorly confused herself.

It wasn't until the boy looked back that spooked Katara and Sokka a bit, his eyes and tattoos glowing vibrantly. When Katara got over her initial spook, though, her first instinct was to help the boy.

"Sokka, look! He's alive! We gotta help!" Without wasting anymore time, Katara grabbed Sokka's weapon, causing her brother's eyes to widen and chase after her.

"Katara, what the heck are you doing?! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" he shouted, letting his sister have an earful. But it was pointless, Katara wasn't gonna listen to him,

Then Katara started hitting the iceberg with the weapon, eventually causing it to break as a large amount of air was let out. Once the iceberg broke, a bright light shot up to sky, the seals roaring to the sight and the return of the hero they waited a whole century for.

During this time, the boy that was in the iceberg stood up, his tattoos still glowing. Sokka, seeing this as a potential threat, grabbed his sister away from the boy and pointed his spear at him.

"Stop!"

When he said that, it's like the boy actually listened. The sky went back to normal as the boy's tattoos stopped glowing, going unconscious for a moment and started falling. Katara gasped and caught the boy, taking a good look at him.

Sokka came closer and started poking the boy's head with the bottom of his spear, trying to see if he was alive.

"I think he's dead."

"Sokka!" Katara shouted, giving her brother an annoyed look and rolled her eyes. It was at this moment that the boy showed some life again. His eyes fluttered, groaning a bit. It's like he was waking up from a long, long, long, _long _nap. Once his eyes were pretty much open, he saw Katara.

Well, if there would be a time to say something to a beautiful girl that was holding you, this is the perfect time.

Let's see what the boy comes up with.

"I need to ask you something…" he said slowly.

"What?" Katara replied, showing curiosity.

Oh boy, here we go.

"Please… Come closer…"

"What is it?"

THIS IS IT!

The boy's eyes lit up, now being fully awake and aware of what was going on around him.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?!"

DANG IT!

Katara thought it would be… Something more important than that? I mean, the build up would have anyone thinking that the boy had earth shattering news, especially when you consider he was freakin' frozen in an iceberg.

"Uh… sure? I guess?" Yeah, Katara was confused. Sokka looked even more confused, though. Just as he was about to add his two cents on how the heck this boy was alive in the first place, he and Katara would get another shocker.

A loud yawn was able to be heard, as now a blue talking hedgehog would make himself known to the siblings. "Boy, that was some good sleep. Feels like I kinda overslept, but whatever."

Oh, overslept would be an _understatement_.The understatement of the _century_.

That's when Katara's eyes would be overcome with shock, and Sokka would proceed to lose his mind.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?! IS THAT A GIANT RAT?!"

"Oh, here we go…" Sonic said, being irritated by the reaction of Sokka. The rat comment struck a nerve, considering that never went well. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his composure.

That lasted for about two seconds tops.

"I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!" he yelled back, looking at Sokka and then at the boy.

"Aang, you better tell the-"

"AHHHHH CHOOOOOOOO!"

Mass insanity was now breaking out, with Aang sneezing and flying an 'estimated' 10 feet in the air. The air that came from his sneeze caused the Katara, Sokka, and Sonic to raise their arms from all the germy winds that were trying to get on their faces.

When Aang landed on his feet, both Katara and Sokka were left in shock. Random magical icebergs, a blue talking hedgehog, and a living airbender, when they haven't been seen in 100 years.

Aang rubbed his nose after the sneeze, acting like everything was fine. "Phew! I needed that one!" He then looked at Katara and Sokka. "Hey everybody. I'm Aang, the blue hedgehog is my friend Sonic, aaaaand-"

Just then, a powerful roar was able to be heard, scaring Katara but especially Sokka.

Appa walked over to the group, revealing himself.

"This is my flying bison Appa!"

When Aang explained all of this, he had the widest, most innocent grin on his face. He truly thought nothing was wrong. So much has happened in the minute that the group introduced each other, which made it so hard to keep up with. Katara's and Sokka's brains were entering into overdrive mode.

That would especially go for Sokka.

He turned around, looking up at the sky. "The universe is playing one big trick on me, isn't it? Glowing icebergs, talking blue hedgehogs, an airbender, and some magical flying bison." Sokka clearly sounded sick of it all.

"So, you probably wouldn't be able to handle the possible news of me being from another world then?" Sonic had an evil grin on his face, continuing to push Sokka so he could see what his reaction would be.

Once Sokka heard that, he continued to look at the sky. "Alright universe, take me. I'm ready, take me now." He didn't believe Sonic one bit. He was convinced that this was a test given to him by the universe, or this was all some stupid dream.

Luckily, there was still one sane person out of the siblings.

Katara looked around, taking a deep breath. "Aside from my brother losing his mind, and I'll admit, I might be losing my mind a little bit too, I'm sure I'm still sane… I think."

Since Aang already introduced themselves, it would be rude for Katara to not do the same. "I'm Katara. My brother over there is Sokka." She paused for a minute, before continuing. "Let me start off with you, Aang. You're an airbender?"

"Yep!" Aang exclaimed.

"Living flying bison?" Katara continued.

"Yep!" Aang said once more.

Katara then turned to Sonic.

"My eyes and ears aren't deceiving me, right? You can talk?"

Sonic sighed. "Yes, I can talk."

"But how?" Katara questioned. "Maybe I'm missing something, but you're the first animal I've seen that can talk."

"That's because I'm not from here." Sonic casually said, crossing his arms. "I'm from a different world entirely. I got sucked up by some random portal, which I'm still not sure how that happened in the first place. I dropped in on Aang's place, aaaand-"

"We traveled the world! That's pretty much it!" Aang suddenly cut Sonic off. Sonic looked at Aang weirdly, but the boy looked serious for the first time since he's seen Katara and Sokka.

Whatever the reason is, it was clear that Aang didn't want Sonic to talk about the rest of details.

When the whole different world story came up, Sokka decided to just dive into the water, feeling that he was done with this crap. Katara, somehow and someway, was doing a good job of being cool.

"I'm… going to have to look more into the whole other world thing later on." Even though she wouldn't say it, Katara thought that Sonic's story was crazy. Still, it's not like you can blame her for thinking that way.

She turned back to Aang. "Wait… Sonic said your home, right?" she asked, Aang giving a nod in response. "That must mean there are other airbenders out there?"

"Of course there's other airbenders out there. Why wouldn't there be?" Aang said innocently. I mean, what kinda question was that… Am I right…?

Boy, does he not have a clue yet.

Hearing this peaked Katara's interest. "Really?" Now she's gonna pop the question. No, not _that_ question, they literally just met. "You wouldn't happen to know the Avatar, would you? The Avatar was supposed to be born as an airbender if we go by the cycle."

That's when Aang looked more nervous than usual, but he played it off. When Sonic saw Aang's body language, that's when he figured out why Aang cut him off. He didn't want people to know that he was the Avatar. Not only because he never wanted to be the Avatar in the first place, but considering how much his life had changed when the news broke out… Sonic understood why.

"Uh… I don't know him. I mean, I know people that know him, but I don't." Aang told Katara.

Katara let out a sigh. "Oh, okay." She hoped that she would get more information on the Avatar, clearly. Little did she know that the Avatar was right in front of her, but she'll find out in due time. She turned around to talk to Sokka, finally noticing that he was trying to swim away. She certainly looked embarrassed.

"Sokka, what the heck are you doing?!"

"I'm going home to where stuff makes sense! And if I gotta swim to get there, then I guess that's what I have to do!"

Katara facepalmed herself, the facepalm definitely being one of frustration and annoyance.

"If you guys are trying to get home, Appa can give you guys a lift." Aang said, smiling.

Hope was restored in Katara, and it showed in her face. "Really?"

"Yeah! I'm sure it would be better than swimming all the way back." Aang then jumped on top of Appa's head.

"Thank you so much!" Katara told him, climbing on Appa. "Sokka, stop doing that and get on Appa! You can't swim all the way back home!"

Sokka still wasn't having any of it. "Oh, I sure can, and I will! Watch me!"

While that was going on, Sonic just now realized that they were around a lot of water. Like, a ton of water.

If there was one thing that Sonic was scared of, it was water, and being around a massive amount of it wasn't doing anything good physically or mentally for him.

"Wait up, Aang!" he said, jumping on top of Appa, his paranoia of water returning.

Seeing as how almost everyone was here, Aang yelled, "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa would give the flight of a lifetime.

That's if you consider him not being tired after being trapped in an icerberg for a long time. Appa jumped and spread out his legs like he was going to fly, but he ultimately ended up only splashing into the water.

With Sokka being the only one not on Appa right now, the splash sent a powerful wave towards him, his eyes looking fearful.

"OH NO!"

That's when Sokka got splashed, weight of Appa pushing him farther away from the group.

His face look unenthused, knowing that he was about to go through some trials and tribulations.

* * *

As time passed, everyone made it back to the South Pole thanks to Appa. As soon as he got home, Sokka got off Appa as quickly as possible. It was late when they got back, so he wasn't as loud as he wanted to be because he didn't want to wake anyone up.

"So, I've decided that this is all a bad dream, and when I wake up tomorrow, everything will be back to normal." Sokka told them, going into his tent and instantly fell asleep.

Katara rolled her eyes, getting off of Appa along with Sonic and Aang. "You're going to have to excuse my brother Sokka. Sometimes he gets like this."

"Oh, it's no problem." Aang told her.

"Just as long as he doesn't call me a rat, we should be good." Sonic said, laughing with Aang and Katara.

"I'll be sure to let him know. Anyway," Katara started, "I'm going to show you guys your tents. It's the least my brother and I could do for helping us get back home."

"Thanks, Katara!" Aang said, showing a smile.

"Yeah, we appreciate it." Sonic said, showing his own smile.

Katara would then show the two to their tents. It would take a minute, but Aang would fall asleep.

Sonic, however, wasn't so easy. Though, he did have a visitor.

Katara entered back into Sonic's tent, feeling the need to get some clarification on a few things. "Okay, Sonic… I know you're probably tired, but you mind explaining that story to me one more time?"

Sonic scoffed, shaking his head. "Oh sure, I would love to explain everything to you, because that went _oh so well_ last time." Sarcasm was dripping all over Sonic's voice, making Katara look down and sigh.

"Seriously Sonic, I'm all ears." Katara reassured him. Sonic looked at Katara, sensing that she was serious.

There was a short silence.

"Alright. You promise you're gonna listen to me this time?"

"Promise." Katara told him, nodding.

Sonic took a deep breath, starting off the conversation almost exactly how he did when he first met Aang. He would talk about a lot of adventures that went on in his world, talk to her about Dr. Eggman, and mention how he got into this world in the first place. Katara had a lot of information to comprehend, but honestly, she was doing a good job at it.

"But oh man, you should have seen Aang's air temple! It had so much life with people riding on air scooters, the most delicious looking fruit I've ever seen, and everywhere you turn, you could see so much beauty! My only regret is that I didn't explore it enough when I was there." It was clear that Sonic held the memory of going to The Southen Air Temple in good regard, but as he was explaining his story, Katara had a blank expression on her face. Sonic noticed this, frowning.

"What? You still don't believe me?"

"No, no, it's not that!" Katara said, disputing that notion. "It's just…" She was trying to gather her thoughts, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Do you and Aang know about the 100 year war?"

Sonic instantly got confused. "The 100 year what?"

Uh oh.

"Sonic, how long were you and Aang in that iceberg?"

Now that's a good question! How long were those two in that iceberg anyway?

Sonic thought about it, scratching his head. "I'm not sure… Maybe a couple days? A week possibly?"

Katara's realization made her eyes widen, catching Sonic off guard and it made him worried.

"Uh, Katara? Everything alright?" Sonic asked with concern, but with Katara finally connecting most of the dots, there was only one conclusion she could come to.

"Sonic, I think you and Aang were trapped in that iceberg for 100 years!"

This would cause Sonic to fall on his back in classical anime style at Katara's statement, immediately getting back up and refuted it. "What?! Katara, do you know how crazy you sound?!"

"Listen!" Katara said, trying to get Sonic to calm down. It may be too late for that, but they were so deep into the conversation that they couldn't stop now. "There's been a war going on for the past 100 years. The reason why Sokka and I were so shocked to see Aang airbending is because the Fire Nation supposedly killed all the airbenders! The Fire Nation is the one that started this war 100 years ago with the other nations, but I'm thinking the reason you don't know about it is because you and Aang have been trapped in that iceberg this whole time!"

Well, that was a bombshell.

Sonic's pupils shrunk, hearing the nuke-like news that Katara gave him. He was quiet, extremely quiet for a long time. He didn't want to believe it, but the more he thought about Katara's explanation, the more it made sense. His life was flashing before his eyes, trying to come to grips with everything he just heard.

But at the moment, he simply couldn't.

"I'M OVER 100 YEARS OLD?!" he shouted, his vocal cords being put at their absolute limit. His shock and adrenaline overtook him, making Sonic speed out of his tent and run quickly somewhere else, catching Katara completely off guard. First, she did not know that Sonic could go that fast. Second, she tried to stop him from running away, but it was too late.

"Sonic, wait!"

* * *

Later, Sonic kind of found himself in the middle of nowhere. Not too smart of him to be in the cold like this with no kind of shelter whatsoever, but really, that part wasn't bothering him. Being over 100 years old was the part that was bothering him.

That probably won't change for a long time.

As he was letting out his frustration by himself, he continued to walk to wherever the heck he was walking to. Honestly, he didn't have a plan at all, he mainly just wanted to walk.

His frustration, however, would blind him for a moment. During his walk, he tripped over something hard, his face meeting with the snow as the hedgehog could only groan. He slowly got up, looking back to see what he tripped over in the first place.

When he got a better look at it, his eyes lit up, clearly not expecting for him to trip over anything like this.

"A Chaos Emerald?!" Sonic shouted, running towards it and picked it up. It was the blue Chaos Emerald in all its glory, but now this wasn't making any sense. How did the Chaos Emeralds get here when the portal supposedly only sucked Sonic into this world?

As soon as he picked the Chaos Emerald up, a magnificent and pretty blue light shot up from it, being similar to one Aang made when they were in the iceberg. It shot all the way up to the sky, and it started turning blue in the middle of the night.

Little did he know that him finding the Chaos Emerald would cause some problems.

* * *

Not too far away on a Fire Nation ship, a teenage boy with a pony tail and a scar saw this unfold with his very eyes. This was the second time this happened today, but now he could see where it was coming from.

Beside him, an older man that was drinking tea saw this happen as well, being amazed by the sight. "Prince Zuko, look at the sky! Now that's certainly pretty!" Iroh said excitedly.

Zuko was looking through his telescope on where the light specifically was, seeing what was going on.

Once he made the connection, there wasn't anything that was going to stop him now.

"Finally… I've found the Avatar…"

Continuing to look through his telescope, he saw that there was a small village not too far away from the light that was covering the sky.

"As well as his hiding place."

His eyes, especially his scarred left eye, had nothing but determination.

Ladies and gentlemen, this is where the adventure truly begins.

**END OF CHAPTER 2: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS**

**BGM: Avatar TLA – Credits**

**Sokka: Sonic, you idiot! You signaled the Fire Nation to come here!**

**Sonic: You're saying it's my fault?!**

**Sokka: Yes! Yes, I am!**

**Aang: Okay, everybody just calm down!**

**Zuko: You're the airbender…? You're the Avatar?!**

**Katara: Aang?**

**Sokka: WHAT?!**

**Next time on More Than One Lifetime!**

_**The Adventure Begins Part 2**_

**Iroh: Who wants tea?!**

**Author's Note: And there goes chapter 2! I originally wanted to make it longer, but time got in the way, so I split it up into two parts. Anyway, if you guys liked what you read, leave a follow and a favorite! Also, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Side note, if you want more crazy Sonic and Avatar adventures, check out my Sonic and The Legend of Korra story Don't Think Twice. I'll be updating that soon as well. Peace out, and have a great day!**


	3. The Adventure Begins Part 2

**More Than One Lifetime**

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins Part 2**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Opening**

"_Water…"_

"_Earth…"_

"_Fire…"_

"_Air…"_

"_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world!"_

"_Oh, and Sonic's here too."_

"_Hey!"_

* * *

After Katara and Sonic had that little chat about him being over 100 years old, with the same going for Aang, it was understandable for the blue blur to have the reaction he had. He's not even supposed to be here, yet now he's essentially lost a large part of his life in another world! To go along with that, does time work the same way it does here compared to his world? If that's the case, then did 100 years pass in his world as well?! So much time has passed that there's a possibility that everyone he knew was dead!

The life he's lived, the life he's known, might be gone forever.

That's bringing into consideration if he even found a way to get back to his world.

Luckily, he has one piece of the puzzle already, and it might have been fate or pure luck. A Chaos Emerald was now in his possession, and if they're here as well, then he has to find all seven.

Though, he might want to explain to Aang that he's over 100 years old too.

Sonic was currently freezing his butt off in this snowstorm. Probably not the best idea to leave the Southern Water Tribe, considering that was the only place that had freaking shelter around these parts. "Come on… You've been through much worse than some snowstorm, Sonic. You got this." he told himself, the mass amount of snow keeping him from running, so he had to resort to walking.

Has he been through worse? Sure. Did it make this any less easier? Heck no.

He dropped to his knees, shivering hard as he kept on trying to rub his arms to help himself get warm. It wasn't working, but he thought he had to do something.

"What I would give to be one of those firebenders right now…" Sonic said, his teeth constantly making contact with each other because of how cold it was.

* * *

Hours passed after Sonic sped off, and it was currently daytime. Katara woke up Aang and they were on the search for Sonic. They were currently doing this by penguin sledding all over the place, making the search a lot faster and more efficient compared to walking all over the South Pole. Sokka stayed behind, currently still being grumpy about everything.

He's just trying to get over the fact that everything that's happened in the past 24 hours wasn't a dream.

He sighed heavily, getting up as he stretched. It was time for him to train the kids of the tribe anyway. A small smile appeared on his face. "Maybe that'll help me." he told himself, walking over to where the kids were. As he was doing that, though…

Something caught his eye.

He thought he was hallucinating again. "Alright, Sokka. You're losing it. There's no way that a Fire Nation ship could possibly be headed our way right no-"

That's when his eyes literally popped out of his sockets, seeing that it was indeed true. A Fire Nation ship was coming right for them.

And he was the only warrior here.

He turned around quickly, yelling to the entire tribe, "The Fire Nation are coming! Everybody, get to your homes and stay there!"

Once the Fire Nation was mentioned, the people of the Southern Water Tribe were now in a panic. If anybody were to take a look around the place, you could tell that the Southern Water Tribe has been through a lot in the past 100 years, a far cry from how they were before. The only Water Tribe that's essentially worth talking about these days is the Northern Water Tribe.

As such, the people of the Southern Water Tribe wanted no parts of the Fire Nation after what they've gone through.

Sokka ran back to his tent, rushing to get ready for battle as he grabbed every weapon he possibly had.

It was time for him to protect his home.

* * *

The Fire Nation Ship crashed into the Southern Water Tribe, creating a crack in the ground which caused even more of a stir. Once it reached its destination, the ship opened up, revealing Zuko and his other Fire Nation soldiers in a suit of armor, currently riding on rhinos. Once they stepped foot in the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko looked around at the people who were scurrying back to their homes.

He suspected that the Avatar would be of old age by now, and technically, he would be right. He would look at the elders of the village, trying to find out who would fit best as the Avatar.

"I know the Avatar is here!" Zuko yelled. "There's no point in hiding! I saw the light that you made in the sky last night!"

"I don't know about this light in the sky nonsense, but you need to get outta here!" Sokka called out, throwing his boomerang at Zuko. Zuko saw it coming for him and quickly moved his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to hit me?"

"Give it time." Sokka told him, smirking. In mere moments, the boomerang would come back, hitting Zuko's helmet from behind which clearly caught him off guard. Sokka caught his boomerang, still having his smirk on his face.

Even with Zuko having a helmet on, the mighty boomerang was still able to hurt him a bit.

However, this would only make his anger grow.

"Men, attack!"

Zuko and his soldiers would not only proceed to shoot fireblast after fireblast at Sokka, but the village itself. Now Sokka was running all over the place, shouting at the top of his lungs as he was escaping every fireblast by the skin of his teeth.

"Just bring the Avatar out, and no one gets hurt!" Zuko proclaimed. Just as he said this, a soldier fired a fireblast at a village, that person being Gran Gran, Katara's and Sokka's grandmother. Sokka looked in horror, screaming, "No!"

Gran Gran obviously wasn't fast enough to avoid the fireblast coming for her because of her old age. She gasped, feeling like this would be the end for her.

That is, until, somebody would show up.

Aang came just in time to deflect the fireblast into the sky with his staff, still being on a penguin this entire time. Once he saved Gran Gran, he looked back at her. "Are you okay?"

Gran Gran gave a nod. "Yes… Thank you, young one."

Aang grinned. "Not a problem." he replied, getting off the penguin.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled, getting closer to her brother and hugged him after seeing that he was alright.

"How did the Fire Nation find us?" Katara asked.

Sokka shrugged. "I have no clue. They're talking about that they saw some magical light that filled the sky last night."

Katara thought about it, raising an eyebrow. "Magical light?" She continued to think about it, but when she thought she may have figured it out, there was only one conclusion that came to her mind, and it related to the person that freaked out when he heard the truth on the same night.

"It had to be Sonic."

Katara saying this made Sokka lose it. "What?! So you're saying that Sonic signaled the Fire Nation to come here?!"

"I don't think he did it intentionally!" Katara explained, with Sokka just facepalming. During their conversation, they didn't realize that rhinos were now surrounding them. Sokka got in front of his sister, signaling her to stay back.

Fortunately for them, though, that's when Aang would come to the rescue again, jumping in front of them. He would swing his staff, his airbending controlling the snow as it covered the soldiers and the Rhinos. While watching this, Zuko was taken back, clearly not expecting the person he was searching for to be… Well, some kid.

"You're the airbender?" Zuko said, realization setting in. "You're the Avatar?!"

That's when the village, along with Katara and Sokka, became shocked, their jaws dropping.

"Aang's the Avatar?!" Katara shouted.

"WHAT?!" Sokka yelled.

"Oh man, I made it just in time for the best part!" A voice called out from behind, now charging right into Zuko by spindashing into him, sending the banished prince flying into the snow. Sonic's own impact kept him in the air for a good few seconds, allowing him to homing attack the other soldiers and knock them off the rhinos.

Sonic was laughing all the way through, flipping through the air while keeping his signature smirk on his face. The villagers couldn't believe what they were seeing. First, the 100 year lost Avatar was in their presence, and now a blue talking hedgehog was protecting them as well. This was a lot to take in, especially in this short amount of time. When he landed, he looked back at the trio of Aang, Katara, and Sokka. "Hey guys, long time no see!"

"Yeah, Sonic!" Aang exclaimed.

"You're okay!" Katara said happily.

"Yeah, and he also brought the Fire Nation to our home!" Sokka reminded them, Sonic now being confused.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, being curious.

"I heard there was some bright light in the sky last night that basically gave away our position! You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, right?" Sokka was now questioning Sonic, not fully trusting him.

Sonic knew what Sokka was talking about, his face now looking awkward. "Uh… Haha, yeah. About that… Yeah, all of it is true. Didn't mean for the Fire Nation to come here, but I'm the one that caused it."

Hearing this, Sokka gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was about to yell at Sonic again until the blue blur quickly changed the subject to other matters. "Oh, Aang. There's something I need to tell you," he began, scratching the back of his head. "We've kinda been…"

"Frozen in an iceberg for 100 years? Yeah, I know." Aang replied, Sonic's eyes widening. "Katara told me what's happened in the past 100 years while we were trying to look for you. I'm still trying to accept it myself, but it is what it is."

Sonic wasn't expecting Aang to know all of that, but hey, he's glad he does. But then something hit him. _"Wait a minute. Does that mean he knows that the Fire Nation killed all the airbenders? At least, that's what Katara told me. If he does, he's taking it… a whole lot better than I thought he would."_ He thought to himself.

Sonic wouldn't know it right now, but no, Aang does not know about the complete annihilation of his people. Katara didn't know how to bring it up, nor did she really want to tell Aang in the first place. I mean, how does somebody take that news?

While they were talking, Zuko and his soldiers got back on their feet, now being angry that somebody _else_ came out of nowhere to ruin everything _again_.

With his anger overtaking him as usual, Zuko's hands would be lit with flames. "Men! Seize the Avatar now!"

With Zuko saying that, he and his soldiers created a large flame, making it cover the entire village. With the flame covering everything, the light from it was way too bright to see anything. The villagers screamed in horror, the flame now seeming like it was about to destroy everything.

However, Aang wouldn't let that happen.

Using his master airbending skills, he took a deep breath, then deciding to release a large amount of air from his mouth. Because of this, Aang effectively blew the flame out before it could destroy what was left of the Southern Water Tribe. With the flame now defeated, Aang grinned. "So much for that, huh?"

But then, something happened. When Aang, Sonic, and Sokka looked around, Zuko and his Fire Nation soldiers were nowhere to be found. The ship was completely gone too. If it weren't for the large crack in the middle of the village, you would think that Fire Nation never even showed up in the first place.

Wait… Only Aang, Sonic, and Sokka looked around. So where was-?

Sokka immediately got up, yelling Katara's name. "Katara! KATARA!" He was looking all around the village for his sister, now being in a panic. "Katara, this isn't funny! This isn't the time to be playing hide and seek!"

As Sokka continued to search, his worst fear was starting to set in. "No… NO, NO, NO!"

This caused Sokka to run towards Sonic, tackling him to the ground. "Because of you, the Fire Nation captured my sister! If you and Aang would have never shown up, none of this would have happened!" His emotions were running wild. He promised his father that he would take care of the village, take care of his Gran Gran, take care of his sister.

Now his sister was gone. The last time the Fire Nation attacked his home, that was the final moment he saw his mother. It's like history was repeating itself with Katara.

Now, Sonic would usually try to fight back, because that's the type of person he is. He doesn't go down without a fight, but hearing Sokka's explanation, while knowing that he was the main reason why the Fire Nation were able to show up in the first place. Because of this, all Sonic could feel was guilt, not being sure what to do or say in this situation.

"Sokka, we can get her back." Aang told him, Sokka now turning to the Avatar, nothing but fire being in his eyes.

"And how do you suppose we do that, airboy?!"

"We can take Appa and track them down." Aang replied, Sokka now rolling his eyes.

"And what? Are you gonna say that your magic bison is gonna fly this time?" Sokka replied in his signature sarcastic manner, using his fingers to prove a point. "Because that worked oh so well last time, right?"

"Sokka," Gran Gran began, putting her hand on her grandchild's shoulder. "I'm just as angry as you are, but your only chance of getting Katara back is to trust the Avatar."

Sokka looked down at the snow, being quiet as Gran Gran tried to explain. "Not only is the Avatar the only chance at retrieving your sister, but he's the world's only chance at this war finally ending. I believe that you and Katara found him and his blue friend for a reason."

Gran Gran's speech made Sokka finally look at her in the eyes. "I believe that from this day forth, your destinies are intertwined with his." Finishing off her speech, Sokka looked at Aang and Sonic. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he rubbed his forehead.

Deep down, he knew that Gran Gran was right.

"Alright, fine." He said, still looking at the two. "Help me get my sister back. I refuse to lose her because of this war."

That's when Sonic would get up, standing right next to Sokka. "It's my fault that they were even able to capture her in the first place." he said, clenching his fists. "I give you my word, Sokka. We're going to get her back."

Aang would soon chime in. "I give you my word as well. I've already been gone for far too long, which is why this war exists in the first place. I'm not letting Katara suffer because of my mistake." he declared, making Gran Gran and Sonic smile.

Sokka, even if he wasn't showing it, did seem more hopeful on the inside. From the short preview he was able to see, Aang and Sonic were really skilled in this whole fighting thing. He's gonna need that if he wants to see Katara again. Throughout his thought process, Gran Gran hugged Sokka.

"Promise me that you're going teach them a lesson for messing with our family."

Sokka hugged Gran Gran back, saying, "I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget." After that, the two separated from the hug, with Gran Gran now looking at Aang.

"What is your name, young Avatar?"

"Aang." He replied, Gran Gran only being able to give a smile and nod.

"Call me Gran Gran." She began, quickly moving on to more important matters. "Aang, end this war for all of us please." She told him, with Aang now being the one to give the nod.

"I plan on it." The boy replied, showing determination. That's when Gran Gran would turn to Sonic.

"Spirit, I-"

Sonic quickly cut her off. "No, Gran Gran, I'm not a spirit. I'm just Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." he told her, smirking. Gran Gran could only giggle, and that's something that Sokka hasn't seen her do in very long time.

"Well, Sonic The Hedgehog, please help us too. The whole world is going to need all the help its going to get."

Sonic kept his smirk. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"I thought I told you people to capture the Avatar, not this girl!" Zuko was now furious at his men for capturing Katara instead of Aang.

"But sir, in our defense, we had to move excruciatingly fast while trying to capture the Avatar with the bright light that the flame was giving off! We could barely see anything!" a soldier replied, Zuko becoming more enraged. He now thought his soldiers couldn't do anything right.

"Give one more excuse, and I swear to you, I will have ALL of you thrown overboard!" Zuko intensely told them, his nerves being touched. That's when his soldiers took a step back, but Katara felt the need to make a comment.

"Jeez, looks like somebody needs an anger management class." She said, her arms being held by the soldiers. Zuko's head was slowly turning to Katara, now walking towards her.

"I hope you like prison food. It's the perfect thing for somebody like you, who needs to learn respect."

"But sir? What about the Avatar?" a soldier asked.

"He'll come our way because of the girl. When he makes his presence known, that's when we'll capture him." Zuko told his crew, still looking at Katara. "Take her down to the prison hold. She'll be enjoying her time there."

The soldiers bowed, before following their orders and were now taking Katara to the Prison Hold. After that, Zuko looked at the sky, being deep in thought. After three years since his banishment, he finally has the chance to restore his honor.

"Tea, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, coming near his nephew with a cup of jasmine tea.

However, Zuko wouldn't even accept it, walking past his uncle without even giving a second thought. Iroh could only sigh, continuing to drink his jasmine tea.

* * *

After Gran Gran inspired Aang, Sonic, and Sokka, she gave them the needed supplies for the long journey ahead of them. The three of them were now on Appa, ready to take off.

"So, he's gonna fly, right?" Sokka asked, folding his arms. Aang could only smirk.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna fly." He replied, Sonic now chuckling to himself.

"Appa, yip yip!"

Hearing those two words, Appa immediately took off in the air, Sokka not actually believing what was happening. "HOLY CRAP, HE'S ACTUALLY FLYING! HE'S FLYING! AANG, SONIC, HE'S FLY-"

Sokka stopped himself when he saw that Sonic and Aang were looking at him with sly smirks. Once he noticed it, he acted like he wasn't _as_ impressed.

"I mean, big deal, he's flying."

Though, even with Sokka trying to calm himself down, he couldn't help but to show a slight smile.

Now, it was time for them to get Katara back.

**END OF CHAPTER 3: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS PART 2**

**BGM: Avatar TLA – Credits**

**Sokka: How in the world are we supposed to find Katara in this Fire Nation prison?! This place is so big!**

**Sonic: While I agree with you, we can't lose hope. This is our only place to look.**

**Aang: I can't believe how much the Fire Nation has changed in 100 years…**

**Sonic: Keep your head up, Aang.**

**Next time on More Than One Lifetime! **

_**The Maker**_

**Sokka: Oh, come on! We gotta rescue somebody else too?!**

**Author's Note: And there you have it, folks! Chapter 3 is done! If you guys like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite! Also, don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! See ya guys in chapter 4, haha. **


	4. The Maker

**More Than One Lifetime**

**Chapter 4: The Maker**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Opening**

"_Water…"_

"_Earth…"_

"_Fire…"_

"_Air…"_

"_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world!"_

"_Oh, and Sonic's here too."_

"_Hey!"_

* * *

Oh boy, well everything has escalated quickly, huh? From Aang getting revealed as the Avatar, bright lights shooting into the sky, the Fire Nation attacking the South Pole, and Katara getting captured, a lot has happened. Because of Katara being captured, it was up to Aang, Sokka, and Sonic to get her back. They were currently flying on Appa, with Aang trying to go as fast as possible.

"I think I see the ship!" Sonic said, pointing to Zuko's ship that was by a lot of other Fire Nation ships. Honestly, they looked so identical that you really couldn't even tell the difference.

"But they all look the same!" Sokka exclaimed, getting frustrated at how all of the ships looked similar to each other. "How do we know if he stopped here?!"

With Sokka and Sonic talking, Aang looked to see what they were flying over. It was an Earth Kingdom village, but the Fire Nation was crawling all over it. They had taken over the village long ago, and that was evident by the amount of soldiers that were currently there. This served as yet another reminder for Aang that this happened while he was gone for 100 years. His face looked saddened by this sight, Sonic soon noticing the look on his friend's face and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You doing okay?" Sonic asked, Aang nodding no.

"No… I mean, just look at what's happened to this village. All of this is possible because of me being gone." Aang replied sadly.

"You can't change the past, Aang. What's done is done, and the important thing now is that you're back to end this war, with some help of course." Sonic told him, smirking as Sokka listened in on the conversation.

"Oh yeah, because I _totallyyyy_ joined you guys to have some fireballs being shot at me." Sokka added, his signature sarcasm showing. He knew that it couldn't be helped at this point, but it is what it is. He tried to see where they could possibly land, his eyes widening once he saw an open area on shore.

"I think we can land there without the Fire Nation seeing us." Sokka pointed to the area he was talking about, Aang now directing Appa to land there. Once they landed, Aang, Sokka, and Sonic peeked over a rock, seeing that there were multiple Fire Nation soldiers on guard.

Trying to figure out when to move, Sokka would devise a plan. "Alright. If we can just sneak past them when they're not looking, we should be good. We have to wait for the right moment, though."

Sonic and Aang gave a nod, the trio now moving as quiet as humanly possible whenever the soldiers turned their backs. Once they made it past the initial security, they were able to enter the village. The people of the village honestly looked lifeless and uninspired, which brought a frown to the trio's faces, especially Aang's.

During their frowning, they noticed an old lady walking towards them. She was most likely the elder of the village, as nobody looked older than her. The elder wasn't coming to talk to the trio, though, she only wanted to take a nice little walk on the beach. "Oh, how I wish things would go back to the good old days…" she said, continuing to go to the beach, not planning to stop.

However, it would be the gaang that would stop her right in her tracks.

"Excuse me," Aang said, getting the attention of the elder. "I don't mean to interrupt your walking, but my friends and I have a question."

"What's your question, young ones?" the elder replied, but then she took a longer look at Aang. "Oh my, those are airbender tattoos, aren't they? I haven't seen an airbender in 100 years."

Aang raised an eybrow. "You haven't seen an airbender in 100 years?" He thought that was blasphemy. The airbenders still exist just like every other bender in this world… At least, he thought they did. Instead of expanding on this, however, Aang knew the main goal was to find Katara. "There was a friend of ours that was captured by the Fire Nation. She's from the Water Tribe. Any chance you've seen her?" Aang asked.

The elder thought about it, rubbing her chin. "I think I have seen your friend." The elder confirmed, with Sokka butting in.

"Really?! Where is she?!"

"She's most likely being held in the Fire Nation prison that's not too far from here." The elder said, now raising an eyebrow. "You don't plan on breaking her out, do you?"

"I mean, we wouldn't be asking if we weren't planning on it." Sonic told her, the elder just now turning her attention to the blue blur. Her eyes widened out of shock, not expecting to see a talking blue hedgehog today.

"Oh my goodness! Are you a spirit that's come to save us?!" She exclaimed, Sonic groaning in slight annoyance at people being amazed over his appearance again. This would probably last for a long time.

"No, not a spirit. I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog. And these are my friends, Aang and Sokka." Sonic told her, being cool about the situation. "But thanks for the info, we appreciate it." Sonic said, now beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" The elder called out, making Sonic stop. "If you plan on going to the Fire Nation prison as you are, they would surround you in seconds! It would be best if you all found some uniforms to wear so you wouldn't draw any suspicion."

"Good point." Aang added. "But uh… Where can we get Fire Nation uniforms?"

"My best guess would be the barracks in the southwest. There should be uniforms there for all three you of you." The elder confirmed, Aang showing a smile.

"Got it," Aang replied, bowing in respect. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The elder said, bowing in return.

After that, Aang, Sokka, and Sonic were now off to get some uniforms.

* * *

In the Fire Nation prison, Katara was still being held by two soldiers, as Zuko would lead the way. They would throw Katara into a cell, locking it.

"Hope you enjoy prison." Zuko told Katara, showing a smirk as they walked away. Katara angrily looked at them as their backs were turned, but then slumped, sighing heavily.

"Great. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my day." Katara sarcastically said.

"Tell me about it." A voice from behind replied, agreeing with Katara. This made Katara turn around, not expecting anybody else to be in this cell at all.

"Who's there?" Katara said, being on guard. The voice could only slightly laugh in response.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice replied, Katara now listening to it better and is now able to tell that it was a girl talking to her. She came out of the shadows with her arms folded, the most notable thing about her being a little tattoo under her left eye. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, a darker skin tone that was similar to Katara's, a dark green mixed with brown Earth Kingdom attire, and a brown hat. At most, she may look to be only a year older than Katara was.

Katara did ease up a bit, but that wouldn't stop her questioning. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lian, and you are?"

"Katara." She replied, her tone now becoming more casual. "Sorry. I'm just a little on edge right now, you know?"

"Understandable." Lian said, now leaning against the wall. "So, what are you in here for?"

Katara sighed, before replying, "Some Fire Nation soldiers made a mistake. They were trying to capture the Avatar, but they captured me instead."

That caught Lian's attention. "The Avatar?" she replied, clearly not fully believing Katara's story. "You sure that you're not hallucinating? The Avatar hasn't been seen in a hundred years, and all of the airbenders were wiped out. I'm sure that the cycle has been broken by now."

"Believe me, that's what I thought too. But my brother and I found the Avatar in an iceberg back at home. I'm from the South Pole if you're wondering where the iceberg part comes from," Katara clarified. "Anyway, it turns out that the Avatar has been trapped in an iceberg for a hundred years. He's an airbender named Aang, and he even has a flying bison!" she exclaimed, Lian blinking in response.

She still wasn't sure if she fully believed the story, but as far as she knew, there wasn't any other reason why Katara would be here right now. "Really? So, the Avatar is truly back, huh?"

"He is." Katara said, smiling. "For the first time in a long time, it's like I have hope again. I was the last waterbender in the whole South Pole because of the war. The Fire Nation captured every last waterbender… and my mom sacrificed herself so I could live." Saying her story, it was obvious that those events still hit Katara hard. Lian looked at Katara with sadness and concern.

"I'm so sorry, Katara."

They stayed silent for a moment, the events replaying in Katara's mind for a bit. She took a deep breath, preventing herself from crying. Once she pulled herself together, she looked at Lian.

"Anyway… Uh, what are you in here for?"

Just like Katara, Lian remained silent, looking down at the ground. It wouldn't take long for her to explain her story as well, though.

"I've always been skilled in making machines. I guess you could say that I was seen as a prodigy of some sorts. The Fire Nation soon got word of my supposed talents and captured me. They took me away from my home, my family, my friends… I haven't seen them in so long." She replied sadly, Katara now being the one that looked concerned.

"Ever since they captured me, I've been forced into making machines for them. This has been my reality for so long that I gave up hope a long time ago." Lian explained, closing her eyes. "So, when you say the Avatar has returned, I'm going to have to see it to believe it."

"Trust me, I'm sure you're gonna see him." Katara said, coming closer to Lian and placing a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

We come back to Aang, Sokka, and Sonic who were near the barracks, sneaking their way inside due to Sokka leading them in the right direction. Once they were inside, Sonic and Aang were about to rush in. Before that happened, though, Sokka extended his arm out, telling them to wait without actually saying it.

They saw a group of Fire Nation soldiers getting lectured by their boss, waiting to see how this would turn out.

"Fire Nation soldiers must be in top physical condition!" The leader of the soldiers said, walking slowly as he looked at all of his soldiers that were in line. There were three shorter soldiers who were coincidentally Aang's, Sokka's, and Sonic's height. One of these soldiers was picking his nose, which disgusted the leader.

"This INCLUDES personal hygiene! Fire Nation soldiers do not tire, they do not fail," The leader paused, his eyes now widening at the sudden stench he smelled. He instantly realized that this was coming from the trio of soldiers he just yelled at.

"And they do not SMELL!"

His frustration was growing.

"Rectify this…"

The leader would then turn to the smelly trio, getting right in their faces.

**"IMMEDIATELY!"**

That's when all of the soldiers scrambled around, especially the trio that was yelled at. Sokka looked at the trio that was about their height go into a separate room. Once the coast was clear, he told Aang and Sonic in a whisper, "Go! Go!"

That's when they would make their move, running up the stairs as they saw the smelly trio go into their room to change.

"Do you think he meant we smell?"

"It was you he meant!"

"He was talking about both of you!"

As the soldiers were arguing, they heard the door close behind them. When they looked to see why the door would magically close on them, they saw that Aang, Sokka, and Sonic were now inside their room, all having intense looks on their faces. You could hear a pencil drop by how silent it became, the smelly soldiers now gulping.

"Uh oh."

That's when a lot of ruckus would be caused, a bunch of yelling and screaming happening as the three soldiers were getting jacked by Aang, Sokka, and Sonic. A lot of banging could be heard, and after a while, the soldiers got knocked out, being stripped of their uniforms.

All of the uniforms fit perfectly. Aang put a helmet on his head to cover his arrow, just in case if anybody saw it suspicious that a soldier had airbending tattoos. Sonic tried to put on a helmet due to his hedgehog appearance. He somehow got the helmet on, but it was giving him so much pain to keep it on, and it was clear that he hated this by his face. When they put the uniforms on, Sokka smelled himself, his eyes becoming wide as he covered his nose. "BLAH! These uniforms stink! Do these guys ever take a shower?!"

Aang smelled himself too, and once he did, he fell back in classical anime fashion, the stench almost knocking him out. When Sonic smelled himself, his face became green, feeling like he was about to throw up.

"Never doing this again…" Sonic said.

"Agreed." Aang replied, slowly getting back up.

With the gaang trying to get themselves together, now it was time for the next step. "At least we can walk around freely without sneaking around all the time. Now, we gotta get to the prison." Sokka told them, Sonic and Aang saying, "Right!" in unison.

* * *

Back at the prison, Katara's and Lian's cell would open up, a Fire Nation soldier now looking at Lian. "Come on, Lian. It's time to work."

Lian groaned, but knowing she couldn't do anything about it, she reluctantly walked out of her cell.

"Wait, Lian!" Katara yelled.

"Don't worry about me, Katara. I'll be fine." Lian said, the soldier locking the cell and was now taking her away. Katara became frustrated, sitting down as she felt completely helpless right now.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Sonic were walking back into the Earth Kingdom village, hearing the complaints of the villagers.

"Did you hear that they raised the taxes again?"

"This place just doesn't feel like home anymore…"

"It hasn't felt like home in a long time."

These were only a few of the complaints that they heard, but no one took it harder than Aang, for obvious reasons of course. It took a minute, but they finally made it to the Fire Nation prison. At first glance, their jaws literally dropped to the ground, being shell shocked by how big it was.

"How the heck are we supposed to find Katara in this stupidly sized stupid prison?!" Sokka yelled out in irritation, his eyes starting to twitch.

"There's only one way to find her, and that's to keep on moving." Aang replied, the three now rushing inside. Once they made it, they saw how many people were locked up in cells. Villagers, Earth Kingdom soldiers, people of all kinds were here. Sonic and Sokka continued to run, until Aang stopped them.

"Wait, guys." Aang told them, the two now turning back to him. "I know we came here to find Katara, but I wouldn't feel right if all of these people remained as prisoners after we found her. We would be leaving them behind."

"There's no time for that, Aang!" Sokka exclaimed. "This place is crawling with Fire Nation, and we've been here long enough as it is!"

Aang wouldn't agree. "But we can't just leave them to die like this!"

Sokka sighed. He knew that this mission was gonna bring some trouble. "Look, Aang. I know you feel bad over what's happened in the past 100 years since you've been gone, but you gotta realize that you can't save everybody!"

All of a sudden, that's when Sonic would speed off, grabbing the key of the warden and unlocked every cell in the freaking prison. The warden didn't even realize his key was gone until he noticed that all the cells were now unlocked.

"WHAT THE?!"

Now it's turned into a full on prison riot, the Earth Kingdom soldiers now fighting against the Fire Nation soldiers. As soon as it happened, Sonic sped back to the same spot he was at with Aang and Sokka, spinning the key around with the largest smirk on his face.

"Fact check: You can't save everybody unless you have an otherworldly fast blue hedgehog on your side to help you." Sonic stated, looking at Aang's and Sokka's faces, as he couldn't help but to laugh out loud. Aang already knew about Sonic's speed, but Sokka had no clue that he was that fast.

"Could you always do that?!"

"Oh yeah, I was born with it." Sonic said casually. "Now come on! I'm sure Katara was in one of these cells!" he said, suddenly grabbing Aang's and Sokka's hands, speeding off. Both of them were yelling due to how fast Sonic was going, but Sokka had the loudest and most ridiculous yell. Speeding by all the chaos in the riot, they finally made it to Katara's cell.

"Katara!" the three called out. Katara looked up and ran out of her cell, hugging all three of them at once.

"I knew you guys would come!" Katara said, smiling during the hug. When they stopped the hug, Sokka wanted to check on his sister.

"Everything good?! Are you hurt?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Katara told her brother.

"Good! Well, that's all in a day's work, so I guess we can finally leave now!" Sokka said, pointing to the top but Katara would stop him.

"Wait! We can't leave yet!" Katara said, making Sokka slump.

"Why not?"

"I was in the cell with a girl called Lian. Apparently, the Fire Nation has been forcing her to make machines for them to help them win the war! We gotta get her back!" Katara declared, making Sonic's, Aang's, and Sokka's eyes widen.

"Oh man, that's no good!" Sonic replied.

"Definitely no good!" Aang agreed. "Where'd she go?"

"A soldier took her down this passage," Katara replied, pointing down to a passage that would lead to a separate room from all the cells.

"Oh great, a random passage that apparently leads to another random room where random fireballs are gonna be shot at me!" Sokka yelled, his palm being slammed on his forehead.

Katara then noticed something was off. She started to smell a stench, and covered her nose. "Ew! What's that smell?!"

Sonic, Sokka, and Aang all looked at the Fire Nation uniforms they stole, knowing exactly what the stench was. They immediately took off the uniforms, Aang now blasting them away with his airbending.

"Let's get Lian, and then we can get outta here!" Aang said, as he, Sonic, and Katara went down the passage. Sokka could only groan in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, let's continue to stay in this Fire Nation prison. Great plan." Sokka said sarcastically, following the gaang.

* * *

After going through the passage, the gaang were now in a large room. Lian was in the corner, looking like she was indeed making some type of machine. When she heard footsteps, she turned around, seeing that not only Katara was there, but others as well. She thought she was seeing things when she saw Sonic, and had to double check when she saw Aang.

It was safe to say that she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Unbelievable… So the Avatar has returned." She said in amazement.

"Lian!" Katara cried out, smiling. "We're gonna bust you outta here!"

"Not on my watch."

The gaang turned to the voice that spoke, seeing that it came from the middle. When they saw who it was, it was a certain banished prince who's been waiting for them this whole time, opening his eyes from his meditation.

The gaang all got into their fighting stances, now knowing that Zuko was here.

"Took you guys long enough." Zuko said, getting up as he got into his own stance.

**BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Agni Kai**

They were having a staring contest for a minute, it seemed like. Although, that staring contest would be broken due to Zuko throwing the first punch, sending a fireblast at the gaang. Aang would send it the other way with his staff, the fireblast hitting the prison instead as a large explosion could be heard.

Sonic sped out in front, getting at point blank range and used a trick that he learned from Shadow. He would roundhouse kick Zuko, making the prince skid across the ground. Zuko became angered by this, seeing that it was Sonic who did that.

"I have no idea who or what you are, but you're getting on my nerves, freak!" Zuko said, the freak part referring to Sonic being a hedgehog. Zuko got up and started firing multiple fireballs at Sonic, the blue hedgehog yawning in response as he effectively dodged every one of them.

"You're too slow!" Sonic said, having the full intention of getting on Zuko's nerves even more. Zuko would only become angrier, this time bringing his hands together and struck the floor, the fire coming closer to Sonic at a rapid pace.

"Uh oh, that's not good!" Sonic yelled, jumping high in the air as he watched the floor turn into flames for a short moment.

With Sonic momentarily being out of the way, Zuko would set his sights on Aang. Running right towards him, Zuko's fists would become lit with flames, now sending multiple punches. This caused Aang to constantly be on the defensive, trying to find the right moment to strike during his constant dodging, but he wasn't able to find the right time to counter. "Whoa!" Aang said, dodging one's of Zuko's punches Matrix-style by leaning back, escaping the hit by the skin of his teeth.

"I got you, Aang! HAAAAAAA!" Sokka yelled, but then was stopped by Katara.

"Sokka, wait! I don't have any water to attack with!" Katara told him, Sokka stopping. He threw Katara a pouch that was filled with water. She caught it and looked at it.

"Thank Gran Gran for that one!" Sokka told her, now rushing to attack Zuko to help Aang out. He brought out his club, shouting, "AHHHHHHH, SNEAK ATTAAAAAACK!"

Of course, yelling out sneak attack while you're trying to sneak attack makes the 'sneak' part essentially useless. Zuko was able to tell that Sokka was coming, as he stopped attacking Aang and used Sokka's momentum against him. Zuko would throw Sokka's body off course, his face hitting the floor as he slid all over the place, Sokka's constant grunts being able to be heard.

"Sneak attacks don't work when you yell them out like that, Sokka!" Aang shouted.

"Oh, shut up!" Sokka shouted back, not wanting to hear it. But, Sokka's nonsense did give Aang the opening he needed to attack. Using his staff, he would perform a powerful airbending blast that sent Zuko crashing into the wall.

"That does it!" Zuko was now at his breaking point, dropping to his knees after his back collided with the wall. He got up, his hands once again being filled with fire. By the look on his face, you could tell he was planning to make a big attack.

Katara, feeling the need to take action, started to waterbend from her pouch. At this point in the timeline, she was very inexperienced when it came to waterbending. She would have moments of greatness here and there, but then she would also have moments of failure.

This would be one of those moments.

When Katara tried to send a water attack at Zuko, she ended up shooting it in Sokka's way, the water turning to ice as it reached his feet, locking him in place. "Katara!" Sokka shouted in frustration, feeling like the universe was officially against him at this point.

"Sorry!" Katara replied. Yeah, she needed to find a master soon.

"ENOUGH!" Zuko yelled at the top of his lungs, combining his two fists to create a massive amount of fire, as it looked like a flamethrower of some sorts. It was coming straight for Aang, the Avatar looking like a deer caught in headlights as this attack looked like it was coming for him at rapid speeds that wouldn't give him enough time to dodge.

"Aang, look out!" Sonic said, landing back on the ground and pushed Aang out the way.

But that means Sonic would take the blow for Aang instead.

When Aang realized what happened, his eyes widened out of shock. "SONIC!"

With the flamethrower-like attack hitting Sonic, it blasted him away and sent him flying across the room. Katara instantly ran to his side to check on him. "Sonic!" she yelled, flipping his body on his back. He wasn't knocked out, but you could tell he was hurt.

Sokka looked on, feeling helpless since he was still stuck in this ice. "Oh man…" he said, the impact of that attack not looking good.

Aang only stood there, feeling like he was losing his sanity by the passing second. Suddenly, the air around the room felt more intense, Aang now clenching his fists as an air sphere started to form around him. Not only that, but his tattoos began to glow repeatedly, along with his eyes.

You guys know what that means!

**BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Avatar State **

With his tattoos and eyes fully glowing, Aang has now entered the Avatar State. As Aang rose into the air, Zuko felt like he saw his life flash before his eyes. His jaw dropped at Aang's sudden display of power, standing completely still and not sure what to do.

With Aang officially losing his mind, he moved his hand one time, but that was all that was needed to create the largest gust of wind Zuko would ever face. He got blown away into a completely different room, where his Uncle Iroh was drinking tea. Zuko body's flying all over the place collided with the table that had Iroh's tea. Luckily, he had already poured it into his teacup before his nephew ruined everything.

"More tea, please!" Iroh said, seemingly unaffected that his nephew just randomly crashed into the room.

Back in the room with the gaang, Katara, Sonic, and Sokka could only watch in amazement as Aang's true power was fully on display.

"No way…" Sonic said, Katara being speechless.

"Remind me to never make that kid angry." Sokka said, being completely serious on his part.

Aang would then blast off, shooting out of the prison as he saw the Earth Kingdom village in its entirety. He saw that there was a large amount of water by the beach, and decided to bend it. A water cyclone formed under him, the people of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation soldiers being shocked that this was happening.

This dude looked like a literal god.

_**"FIRE NATION, LEAVE THIS LAND AND NEVER COME BACK!"**_

Aang's voice sounded scary, and what made it scary wasn't only the glowing tattoos, but it's like there were multiple voices speaking at once. Those were all of his past lives speaking, and it sounded downright horrifying.

The Fire Nation soldiers were scared out of their minds, all of them yelling, "RETREAT! RETREAT!"

Though, Aang wasn't done.

Using the large amount of water he had from his cyclone, he started wiping out anything Fire Nation related. The soldiers had already boarded their ships and were on their way, but Aang didn't care. Any trace that was left of the Fire Nation, Aang wanted to end it.

He saw a Fire Nation symbol covering the Earth Kingdom logo. With one precise strike, Aang used a powerful airbending slice to destroy the Fire Nation symbol, as the Earth Kingdom logo was now able to be seen once again.

Sonic, Katara, and Sokka had made it outside to see all of this transpire. With each passing moment, they became even more amazed at Aang's sheer power. After his work was done, Aang touched back down on the ground, the Avatar State now cutting off as he fell face forward, being unconscious.

They all ran to Aang's side, with Katara calling out his name. "Aang!" She sat by him, holding him up a bit as he started to slowly wake up.

"Oh man… What happened?" Aang asked, feeling woozy.

"You tell us, because you literally completely owned the Fire Nation just now!" Sokka exclaimed.

Sonic held his side, grimacing a bit from that flamethrower attack, but it wasn't a pain that he hasn't experienced before. When you've saved the world as many times as Sonic has, you've seen and been through almost everything.

"Yeah, I got blasted and you went absolutely nuts. How in the world did you do that?" Sonic asked, Aang slowly getting up with the help of Katara.

"I don't know… I guess I just did it?"

"You guess you just did it, huh?" Sokka sighed, that explanation pretty much telling him that Aang didn't even know how it happened. "If you could glow it up like that consistently, we could easily win this war." Sokka told him, Aang not responding because he honestly wasn't sure how.

"We'll talk about Aang glowing it up in more detail later. How about we get outta here now?" Sonic asked, the Gaang agreeing.

It was only then that Katara remembered something.

Lian.

"Wait! Where's Lian?!"

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure she's fine." Sokka told his sister. "The Fire Nation isn't here anymore anyway, so she'll be ay' okay."

Katara looked down. Something didn't feel right in her stomach about not knowing where Lian was, but… The Fire Nation was gone now. Maybe Sokka was right.

"I hope you're right…" Katara muttered.

After everything that's happened, the Gaang would now get back on Appa and fly off, the elder of the village watching the whole thing.

She had now fully realized who Aang was.

"Thank you, Avatar."

* * *

**BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Safe Return**

With the Gaang now flying on Appa, now it was time for Aang to answer some questions. "Aang, why didn't you tell us that you were the Avatar?" Katara asked, Aang looking down as the sun started to shine on them.

"Because… I never wanted to be." Aang spoke truthfully, the sun getting brighter. There was a silence that came over the conversation, the words of Aang sinking into every one of them.

I mean, Sonic already knew Aang's secret, but still.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara told him.

Aang still looked down. "And how am I going to do that?"

Katara thought about it, her eyes lighting up when she reached a conclusion. "According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

Aang looked at her, saying, "That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending!" Katara told him, making Aang finally smile.

"We can learn it together!" Aang replied, being excited at the idea.

Katara would then turn to Sokka, smirking. "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way."

Sokka definitely liked the sound of that, a small smile appearing on his face. "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

Finally, Katara would turn to Sonic. "And I'm sure our speedy blue friend from another world would be willing to help?" she asked, showing a smile.

"Is that even a question? Of course I'll help! Not like I got another group of friends to hang out with in this world anyway."

That made the whole Gaang laugh.

"Then we're in this together!" Katara declared.

"All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to." Saying this, Aang brings out a scroll and opens it, airbending himself to Katara, Sokka, and Sonic. The scroll seems to be a map of some sorts. He starts pointing to multiple destinations. "Here, here, and here."

"What's there?" Katara asked.

Aang would explain it further. "Here we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!"

With the Gaang now being set on their new adventure, Appa was flying through the clouds, the shafts of the sunset breaking through the clouds as it shined on the Gaang.

**END OF CHAPTER 4: THE MAKER**

**BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Credits **

**Aang: Hope you're ready guys! We're going to the Southern Air Temple!**

**Sonic: Oh man, that's great! **

***Sonic leans over to Katara***

**Sonic: This is not great! Abort mission, ABORT MISSION!**

**Katara: Are you sure you wanna go there now, Aang?**

**Aang: Sure, why not?**

**Sokka: As long as this Air Temple has food, I'll be straight!**

**Momo: *Yells***

**Next time on More Than One Lifetime!**

_**The Southern Air Temple**_

**Sonic: Oh God, I was hoping this day wouldn't come…**

**Author's Note: Well guys, there's chapter 4! Anybody get nostalgic to the first Avatar video game? Haha, if you guys played it, then you know what I'm talking about. This chapter was really fun to write. If you like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite! And don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!**

**Also, side note, this story is connected to my other Sonic and Avatar crossover, Don't Think Twice, The Legend of Korra version. I'll say you guys should read that too. If you're already reading Don't Think Twice, then goodie! A lot of the stuff that's going to happen in this story is going to explain what happens in Don't Think Twice. Anyway, on that note, I'm out! Peace!**

**P.S. Be safe from the coronavirus. It's getting serious out here. See you guys next chapter!**


	5. The Southern Air Temple

**More Than One Lifetime**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the little wait for chapter 5. Let's get right into this!**

**Chapter 5: The Southern Air Temple**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Opening**

"_Water…"_

"_Earth…"_

"_Fire…"_

"_Air…"_

"_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world!"_

"_Oh, and Sonic's here too."_

"_Hey!"_

* * *

Well, it's been an eventful time for the Gaang, hasn't it? From the South Pole being attacked, Katara being captured, Aang going absolutely berserk in the Avatar State, the universe being against Sokka, and Sonic trying to pick up things on the fly, it surely hasn't been easy. Though, since they're not getting chased by Zuko anymore, at least for the time being, they can finally get some much-needed rest.

Unfortunately, Aang's plan for resting involved visiting the Southern Air Temple… where, you know…

"Wake up everyone! Air Temple here we come!" Aang yelled, everybody groaning as they woke up. Once they were fully awake, specifically Sonic and Katara, they both frowned at the notion of going to the Air Temple, for one obvious reason. "This isn't good…" Katara whispered to Sonic.

"Tell me about it," the blue blur replied, not knowing how the heck they were going to get out of this one. While the two were in their own thoughts, Sokka could care less about what was going on and tried to get some more sleep.

He covered his ears, saying, "Sleep now, temple later…"

Hearing this, that's when Aang got closer to Sokka, having a mischievous grin appear on his face. He would bend down a grab a stick, poking it on Sokka's sleeping bag repeatedly. "Sokka, get up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

It's safe to say that this action would fully wake Sokka up, not wasting anytime to go into his yelling habit as he started to bounce around in his sleeping bag like an idiot. "AHHHHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! AHHHHH!"

He wouldn't realize what was happening until his bouncing would send him falling to the ground, the young boy now being irritated more than usual if that were even possible at this point. Katara and Sonic couldn't help but to bust out laughing at the sight. Aang couldn't hold it in either.

"Great, you're awake! Let's go!" Aang said.

And with that, the Gaang would get on Appa and head for the Southern Air Temple.

* * *

"We're almost there, guys!" Aang yelled excitedly, the Gaang riding on Appa while heading straight for the Southern Air Temple. Katara and Sonic both exchanged glares, knowing that Aang didn't know the truth yet. They've been holding it back from him for his own good, but maybe it's time to finally say something.

"Aang," Sonic began, sighing. "There's something that you should kno-"

Before Sonic could finish, Katara quickly put her hand over his mouth and interrupted him. "Oh boy, it sure is cold today! What's been up with the weather lately?!" she exclaimed, changing the subject immediately as Sonic could only look at her with annoyed eyes. Sokka was grumpy since his beauty sleep was interrupted earlier this morning. At this point, the only hope he had left was the possibility of meat being at the Air Temple.

Ah, if only he knew that airbenders were vegetarians.

Aang raised an eyebrow at Katara's sudden weather comment, but ultimately looked passed it since he felt that he was getting closer to home. Once he saw that he was in the Patola Mountain Range, his eyes got big and wide. "Everybody, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!"

Appa grunted, ascending upon the mountains as the wind was now majorly hitting everyone's faces, especially Sokka since the universe hates him. "Oh, why me?!"

Luckily for him, Appa flying over mountains wouldn't last too long, and in mere moments, the Gaang would find themselves in close proximity with the Southern Air Temple. Truth be told, from the outside, the temple looked pretty decent. Then you consider the fact that it's been 100 years since Aang left, it was honestly a miracle that it wasn't burned to the ground for obvious reasons.

Aang's grin couldn't get any bigger. "There it is… The Southern Air Temple."

Sokka and Katara were amazed at the sight of the temple. It looked mystical, beautiful, and ancient all at the same time. Since Sonic has already seen the temple, his reaction was normal. Still, even though he was there with Aang 100 years ago, he never got a true tour of the temple. Maybe he could actually see the rest of it this time since he was too busy trying to stay out of sight.

"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara shouted.

The cheerful air nomad could only look on, knowing that he has reached his destination. He would look down at Appa while he was flying, telling him, "We're home, buddy. We're home."

* * *

**Fire Nation Docks**

After Aang kicked the Fire Nation out of an Earth Kingdom village, it's safe to say that he emphatically left his mark. His mark was especially left on Zuko's ship, who is now trying to get it repaired as quickly as possible so he can get back to finding Aang. Once they made it to the docks, Zuko and Iroh got off the ship.

"Uncle, we have to get this ship repaired as quickly as possible. I don't want to lose his trail." Zuko told him.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh replied, Zuko then turning to him quickly in anger, his voice being in a 'manageable' shouting tone.

"Don't mention his name on these docksI If the rest of the Fire Nation finds out he's alive, every firebender in existence would be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way!"

As Zuko was speaking, a man that carried himself with a strong presence would decide to interrupt the conversation. Light skin tone, amber eyes, gray hair, while also standing above Zuko and Iroh. "Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko folded his arms, his eyes representing annoyance and had a distaste in his voice that wasn't too hard to notice. "Captain Zhao."

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh," Zhao spoke, turning to Iroh and gave him a respectful bow. "Great hero of our nation."

Iroh would return the favor with his own bow, replying, "Retired general."

"The Fire Lord's son and brother are always welcome here. But I have to ask, what brings you two to my harbor?" It was clear that Zhao was curious about this.

Iroh would point to their ship in response. "Our ship is being repaired."

Zhao looked at the ship and analyzed it. It was clear that ship was damaged, but it was extraordinarily damaged. They had to have been in an intense battle of some kind.

"That's quite a bit of damage."

Knowing that Zhao was getting suspicious, Zuko had to turn things around. "Yes… You wouldn't believe what happened." He was silent, swearing in his mind that he had a plan but everything was now blank for him. So, he quickly passed the baton to Iroh. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened!"

Iroh's eyes went wide at this, at first not knowing what the flameo to say, but hey, he would try. "Ah yes, I will do that. It was incredible!" he exclaimed, slightly raising his arms in the air, but had no idea what to say next. He would lean over to Zuko and whisper, "What, did we crash or something?"

"Yes!" Zuko quickly shouted, hating every second of this. "Right into an Earth Kingdom ship!"

"Really?" Zhao raised an eyebrow, but then a smirk would appear on his face. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details." Suddenly, that's when Zhao's face got extremely close to Zuko's, keeping his smirk all the way through. There was no doubt about it, Zhao was up to something. "Join me for a drink?"

Zuko, being as irritated as ever, tried to walk away. "Sorry, but we have to go." When he tried to walk away, that's when he felt Iroh's hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." He told his nephew, turning back to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you." he told him, as the two began to walk with each other. "Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko growled in frustration, releasing fire from his fists in resentment but he now knew that he had to go along with this. He would reluctantly follow Iroh and Zhao, already having a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

Little did they know that somebody else was watching them.

* * *

We go back to the Gaang walking around the temple. One member of the Gaang in particular started to get grumpier and grumpier with each passing second, his stomach now growling loudly. "So where do I get something to eat?"

Katara turned to her brother in annoyance. "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an air temple, and all you can think about is food?"

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." responded Sokka, holding his stomach but then he got an idea. "Aha! I know!" He would reach into his pockets, looking for his blubbered seal jerky. Once he brought his hand out and opened it up, there was literally nothing there. "Wait a minute… Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

"That's what it's called? Sheesh, this world has some really messed up animal names. I used it to start a campfire last night." Sonic told him, now putting his hand on his chin. "Hmm… now that I think about it, that flame did smell kinda good."

"YOU WHAT?!" Sokka yelled. Alright, that does it. You don't mess with a man's blubbered seal jerky, especially a hungry man's blubbered seal jerky. As if the universe needed to prove it anymore, it's clear that it had a vendetta against Sokka.

And he was now sick of it.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Without any hesitation whatsoever, Sokka charged at Sonic unexpectedly and tackled him to the ground, the two rolling all over the ground like a bunch of idiots.

"Hey, hey! I didn't know that was food! I'm not from this world, remember?!" Sonic reminded Sokka, but that didn't seem to matter. Katara could only sigh and shake her head, but Aang didn't seem to be bothered by this.

Maybe it was because he was focusing on something completely different.

"Hey guys, check this out!" he said, being as enthusiastic as ever. He started point to different areas all around the temple. "That's where my friends and I used to play airball! Over there is where the bison would sleep! And… and…"

Aang's enthusiasm left as quick as it came, having a deep sigh. Katara walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Aang?"

"It's just that this place used to be full of monks, and lemurs, and bison. Now it's just a bunch of weeds…" He sadly looked down. It was clear that the temple isn't what he remembered in the slightest.

"I can't believe how much things have changed…" Aang said, trailing off. That's when Sokka and Sonic would stop fighting and look at each other, trying to figure out how to cheer the young airbender up.

Luckily, they would come up with something.

"Wanna play some airball, Aang?" Sonic and Sokka asked in unison, making Aang smile widely.

A few minutes after that, Aang, Sokka, and Sonic could be found standing against three backboards. They were balancing themselves on wooden poles, all three of them looking like they were in a Mexican standoff. Sokka looked determined and ready to win this game, even if he has no idea what he's doing.

Sonic wasn't worried in the slightest, clearly not caring that Aang knew more about this game than him and Sokka. As a matter of fact, it actually motivated him.

Still, you could tell by the look in the boy's eyes that Aang was the master of this entire thing. Having the ball in his hands, he pulled his arm back and threw it at Sonic. The ball carried a little extra 'umph' seeing as an airbending slice is what was powering it to go so fast.

Fortunately for Sonic, he was the fastest thing alive.

"Nice try, but no!" When the ball was mere centimeters away from Sonic's face, this is where his super speed would come in. Already being ready for the ball coming to him, he would do a spinning kick that would hit it, sending it like a pinball as it struck every wooden pole.

It was also coming straight for Sokka, and… Well, he had no idea how to defend himself at this point.

"Why did I agree to this again?" he asked himself.

The ball immediately struck his chest, sending him flying through the backboard and into the snow. "Woohoo! Aang one, Sonic and Sokka zero!" Aang exclaimed, keeping track of the score as Sonic couldn't help but to chuckle at Sokka getting blasted like that.

"You're still alive, right Sokka?!" Sonic shouted, his laughing becoming louder.

Sokka's head would poke out of the snow, looking down in shame. "Oh, the humiliation…" He was going to get them back for this one way or another. That's a promise.

Katara walked to her brother and helped him up, Aang and Sonic meeting up with them. "Well, that was fun." Sonic said.

"Fun for who?!" Sokka retorted.

"Now now, Sokka. I'm sure if you keep playing, you'll get the hang of it." Katara told him, making Sokka sigh.

"Man, that sure brought back some memories. Thanks for playing with me, guys!" Aang had a bright smile on his face. Seeing Aang like this put a smile on the rest of the Gaang's faces. Hey, at least he was happy for the time being. "Oh! There's someone I want you guys to meet. Follow me!" said Aang, beginning to walk up to the higher points of the temple, while the Gaang wasn't too far behind him.

Once they went up the steps, they saw a statue of a Master Monk meditating before them. Katara and Sokka wondered who this could be, but Sonic had a hunch on who this person was, even if he's never seen him before.

"Who's that?" Katara asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know." confirmed Aang, bowing to not only his master, but his father figure in respect. When he stood up straight and looked into the eyes of the statue, it was like he was going down memory lane for a short moment. Gyatso really meant the world to Aang, and Aang meant the world to Gyatso.

He thought back to that faithful day when he left. He never even gave a proper goodbye to the man who essentially took him under his wing. It's safe to say that was secretly eating him up inside.

* * *

**100 Years Ago**

"But the true secret… Is in the gooey center!"

Monk Gyatso was busy making cakes, airbending the filling onto the middle. Usually, Aang would get more excited for things like this, but he was deep in thought, to say the least.

"Hmm…" Aang slowly replied, Gyatso looking at him.

"My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Aang?"

That question made Aang look to the sky, wondering about recent events. "This whole Avatar thing… Maybe the monks made a mistake."

Gyatso shook his head. "The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen, but we cannot concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is!"

His hand motioned to the beautiful view of the Air Temple, the sun shining down on all the bison and the young air nomads. It was a gorgeous sight, much different to how the temple would look 100 years from now.

"But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this?"

"Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey."

That caught Aang's attention immediately. "Who is it?!"

"When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you."

Gyatso telling Aang this only made him more frustrated, this whole Avatar thing still not clicking for him yet. Though, Gyatso knew how to cheer him up. "Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?"

A small smile formed on Aang's face, cheering up a little bit. "All right."

Aang got by Gyatso, the two airbending masters getting into their stances, their hands moving rapidly as they began to create a ball of air.

"One…" Gyatso started the countdown.

"Two…" The ball of air was now getting bigger.

"THREE!" Once Gyatso gave the signal, both he and Aang sent the cakes flying across the other side of the Air Temple. The four council monks were meditating peacefully, until they felt a bunch of cakes hit their faces out of the blue, catching them completely off guard. Before they could even get the cakes off of them, that's when all the flying lemurs surrounded them and started eating off of their faces. Aang and Gyatso couldn't help but to laugh out loud at this. Gyatso went on to pat Aang's head.

"Your aim has improved greatly, my young pupil."

**Flashback End**

* * *

Noticing the silence that covered the entire area, Sonic walked up to his friend and looked at him. "You gonna be okay?" Since Sonic was there to witness the day of Aang leaving, he knew that this must've been hard for him to go through.

Aang gave a nod, although an unexpressive one. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Sonic continued to look at Aang in concern, but would slowly look at the statue of Gyatso along with him. "This is what Gyatso looked like, huh? It sucks that I didn't get to meet you." He thought to himself. While the blue blur was in his own thoughts, Aang proceeded to slowly walk forward into the temple.

"Uh, is there a reason why you're going inside that dark temple?" Sokka asked, pointing at where Aang was going.

"I'm going to the Air Temple Sanctuary. There's somebody I'm ready to meet."

Sokka could only sigh at this. "Guess that means we gotta follow him, right?"

"Oh, quit your whining. We'll be fine." Katara spoke, the rest of them following Aang once more. As they traveled farther inside the temple, they were soon met with a wooden door which has three air symbols on it, almost looking like they were in a triangular pattern.

Sonic was now baffled by this. "Soooo… This person you want to meet is behind this door? Are you sure that this person is even still living? He may have been living 100 years ago, but that's the thing. It was 100 years ago."

"I mean, look at me," Aang replied, pointing to himself. "I've lived for 100 years, so it's not impossible."

"Good point." said Katara.

Sokka would have a different viewpoint on the matter, though. "And whoever's in there must be living off DELICIOUS, CURED MEATS!" He couldn't take it anymore, this boy was starving and he was going to get his meat one way or another. He ran towards the door, charging right for it and crashed into it.

The only thing was that action wasn't super effective.

Sokka ended up making himself look like a buffoon as he immediately fell back on his behind. He started rubbing it since it was in pain. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

Aang giggled. "The key, Sokka, is airbending."

Eventually telling Sokka to get out the way, Aang was now front and center. He was a good few feet away from the door, taking a deep breath before shooting air blasts at the three air symbols. Over time, the symbols began to turn, and once the process was completed, the door fully opened, leading into an even darker room that could only make Sokka groan in response.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang asked, walking into the room. Sonic, Katara, and Sokka would follow suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation, things have taken a turn for the worst. Zhao had all of this planned. He made his crew members interrogate Zuko's crew, and that's when all the information came out. The Avatar was alive and well after 100 long years.

"So, a 12 year old boy not only bested you, but he ended up taking back an Earth Kingdom village essentially by himself. You're more pathetic than I thought." Zhao's tone was majorly condescending, and Zuko would only get enraged by this.

"I underestimated him once, but it won't happen again!"

Zhao nodded. "No, it will not, because you won't be getting a second chance. I already assembled a search party to find the Avatar myself. You and your uncle, on the other hand, are now free to go."

Zuko got up, getting right into Zhao's face. "You're making a big mistake crossing me, Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!"

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh exclaimed, but his words would fall on deaf ears.

Zhao had an arrogant smirk appear on his face. "With what army? I have hundreds of warships at my command. But you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne."

Zhao didn't believe a word he said. "If your father really wanted you back, you would've been home by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you're a failure, and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it."

That's when Zuko's fists became lit with flames, having nothing but fire in his eyes. "Then maybe you'd like one to match!"

Zhao began to laugh. "Is that a challenge?"

Yep, it sure freakin' was.

"An agni kai, at sunset."

Silence covered the room, but ultimately, Zhao would agree to Zuko's request with a shrug. "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. Though, I guess your uncle will do." Now getting ready for the Agni Kai, Zhao walked out of the tent, leaving Zuko and Iroh alone.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time when you dueled a master?" Iroh asked, Zuko's eyes still having nothing but fire, especially on his scar side.

"I will never forget."

* * *

**Southern Air Temple**

Aang, Sonic, Katara, and Sokka were now in a room full of statues, much to Sokka's dislike. "Statues?! That's it?! Where's the meat?!"

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked in amazement, looking at potentially thousands upon thousands of statues.

"I'm not sure…" Aang replied. "But it feels like I know them somehow." As he took a closer look, that's when he would have a lightbulb moment. "Look! This one's an airbender!"

"And this one's a waterbender! They're all lined up in a cycle." Katara pointed to another one, but then began going down the row. "Air, water, earth, and fire."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of Avatar cycle or something?" Sonic asked, scratching the back of his head. Katara would look at him and give him a confirming nod.

"Yep, all of these people are Aang's past lives."

"Wait, I'm right?" Sonic was clearly surprised by this. Honestly, he was only taking a random guess.

"Wow! There are so many!" Aang was astounded by the amount of Avatar's there's been, continuing to walk all over the room to try and view all of them.

"Past lives?" Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Katara, you really believe in that stuff?"

"It's true! When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

Sonic went off course, analyzing the statues and stopped when he saw one that caught his eye. From the looks of it, Sonic couldn't tell which nation this Avatar came from… Even though he probably wouldn't be able to tell anyway. Still, there was something… Special about this statue that drew him in. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

It was Avatar Wan's statue.

Aang would go on the other side and stare at a statue himself, the person representing that of Fire Nation heritage. It looked like Aang was turning into a statue for a moment just by how still he became, until Katara snapped him out of it. "Aang, snap out of it!" She said, shaking him which brought him back to reality.

When she took a look at the statue Aang was looking at, she became curious. "Who's that?"

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

Sokka now walked over there and connected the dots for himself. "You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

Katara looked down at the statue and saw that there was no name. "There's no writing on here, so how do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure… I just know it somehow."

Sokka could only growl at all this reincarnation, magical, spiritual cycle crap. "You just couldn't get any weirder!"

As they were talking, they heard a noise come from the entrance of the door. The Gaang all looked back, getting in their fighting stances to possibly face a potential threat.

What they saw wouldn't be what they expected in the slightest, however.

"LEMUR!" Aang yelled happily.

"DINNER!" Sokka also yelled, his mouth watering as he saw this as his only chance to get some food around here. He immediately ran after the white and brown winged lemur, Aang not being too far behind him. This would frighten the lemur and cause him to run away, the duo of Aang and Sokka now being in an all out pursuit. Either Aang would make him his new best buddy, or he was going into Sokka's belly.

"Hey, wait! You can't just leave us like tha-!" Before Katara could finish, Sonic grabbed her hand, telling her, "Gotta go fast if we want to keep up with them!"

Without wasting another second, Sonic blasted off with Katara at high speeds, freaking the girl out by just how fast he was. She saw his speed before, but actually feeling it was a whole other story.

"OHMYGAAAAAWWWD!"

* * *

**Fire Nation**

The Agni Kai was now ready to begin, Zhao and Zuko standing on opposite sides of a Fire Nation arena, the sun shining down on them. Zuko and Zhao both throw off their shoulder wraps, getting prepared for battle.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh reminded him.

"I refuse to let him win." replied Zuko, getting into his stance.

Zhao would get into his stance as well. "This'll be over quickly."

**BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Agni Kai**

For a minute, it seemed like the two firebenders were in a staring contest of some sorts, but Zuko would make the first move. Pulling his fist back, he would sent a powerful fireblasts right at Zhao, but the more experienced warrior would dodge them with ease by stepping to the side.

"Come on! All you're able to do is dodge?!" Zuko taunted, continuing to send multiple fireblasts at him. Zhao smirked when the banished prince said that, taking a deep breath.

"Very well. Then let me show you how futile it is to go up against me." Seeing the fireblasts come right for him, Zhao would get into a blocking stance, blocking all of Zuko's attacks completely and made the fire disappear. Smoke would come near both Zuko and Zhao. While Zhao was completely confident that he was going to win this fight, Zuko was only getting more frustrated and desperate by the second.

"AHHHHH!" He spun around and sent a fire kick at Zhao, to which he was deflecting the fire repeatedly. When Zuko kept on doing the same thing, almost like he was mindlessly fighting, Zhao got closer to the ground and shoots a flame that would surround him, ultimately protecting him from Zuko's attack while also making the prince take a step back.

Zuko was breathing heavily. Truly, Zhao was a firebender that you didn't wanna mess with, but Zuko had a bone to pick with him.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh yelled, giving him the best advice he could in this situation.

With one stomp, Zhao would begin his onslaught of attacks, shooting one flame out that Zuko would block, but he kept on getting pushed back. Another stomp, which meant a more powerful flame than last time. Zuko was barely holding on at this point, everything being off balance for him. The third time around, meaning the third stomp, Zhao sent one more flame at Zuko which knocked him to the ground.

With Zuko trying to recover, literally a second after he got knocked down, Zhao was seen in the air and landed right in front of Zuko, sending fire right at his face so he can get another scar.

But… Zhao wasn't able to recognize Zuko's willpower.

Just before the blast could hit, Zuko moves his feet rapidly, almost like he was breakdancing in a sense. He put Zhao's fire out, sweeping his feet and making him trip. With Zuko back on his feet, he smirked widely at this. Seems like the momentum has shifted in his favor now.

Zhao would get back on his feet, but Zuko would keep on striking the floor to keep him off balance. Wobbling over and over again, it was clear that Zhao had lost his advantage. On the sidelines, Iroh smirked at his nephew finally using the basics. To end off his barrage, Zuko sent a fireblast from kicking, sending Zhao back to the ground and made him skid across it.

With Zhao being defeated, Zuko stomped and came closer to his body, looking at him dead in the eyes. With anger in his voice, Zhao yelled, "Do it!"

Zuko would send a blast at Zhao, but he would intentionally miss his face by striking to the side. Zhao looked at where he shot the blast, and then looked back at Zuko in disgust. "That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Whether or not Zuko meant what he said would be a discussion for another day. For now, though, he was done here. He turned around and started to walk away. Zhao, feeling like he has been embarrassed, got up and sent a quick flame from a kick, as it was now headed straight for Zuko. But it was weird… it was like during that moment, Zhao moved slower than usual. Like, time almost stopped for him in a way.

Whatever the case may be, it allowed Iroh to get in front of Zhao and grab his feet, throwing him on the other side of the arena. Zuko tried to rush back in anger, but Iroh wouldn't let him. "No, Prince Zuko! Do not taint your victory!"

Iroh would look at Zhao, distaste being in his mouth. "So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Iroh said, catching Zuko by surprise.

"Oh, and thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." At that moment, Iroh and Zuko turned their backs to Zhao, walking away.

Zuko wanted to ask him something, though.

"Did you really mean that uncle?"

"Of course, I told you that ginseng tea is my favorite." Iroh slyly replied, making Zuko smile a bit. As they were walking back to their ship, they heard another voice rather close to them.

"Thank God you were able to finally put that fool in his place, with a little help from me, of course. I was getting annoyed by him."

That made Zuko and Iroh stop dead in their tracks, wondering who could be speaking to them. They started looking around, Zuko yelling out, "Who's there?!"

"Over here." The voice spoke once more, the two now turning to see a black and red hedgehog.

Zuko immediately got into his stance, recognizing the look from earlier. "Wait a minute… Are you related to that blue freak?!"

The black and red hedgehog slightly laughed at that. "Blue freak, huh? Seems like you've already met Sonic. Good to hear that he's alive after all."

He would take a step closer, feeling the need to properly introduce himself.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog."

* * *

Back at the arena, Zhao was cursing himself for not only letting Zuko get the better of him, but Iroh as well. With his anger boiling, he would be met with another voice as well, just like Zuko and Iroh.

"OH HO HO HO HO HO! That was pretty bad. You call the young man a coward, and yet you're the one that strikes him from behind."

Zhao was turning his head, not recognizing the voice. "What?!"

The Egg Mobile would come flying down near Zhao, as no one other than Dr. Eggman would reveal himself.

"Greetings! I am Dr. Eggman. I've heard a lot about you, Commander Zhao." he said, grinning.

"Doctor what?" Zhao repeated, trying to get a grasp of everything. He's never seen anyone like Eggman before, and he definitely hasn't seen anything like the Egg Mobile. Where did this dude come from?

"You'll get used to it." Eggman told him, his grin becoming wider as he brought out a yellow Chaos Emerald, the jewel's glorious shine catching Zhao's attention.

"Let's make a deal."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Southern Air Temple, Aang, Sokka, Sonic, and Katara had all followed the lemur into a room. "Come on out, little guy! I'll make sure Sokka doesn't hurt yo-"

When all of them entered the room, they saw nothing but corpses. It's like the breath was taken out of Aang, seeing all of his people, so many airbenders… murdered in cold blood.

Sonic, Sokka, and Katara were dead silent at this sight, as they couldn't even imagine what Aang was going through right now. It was clear firebenders were here as well, given that their skeletons and helmets could be seen.

But the one thing that would tip Aang over the edge would be the corpse right in the middle of the room. He knew who it was by the necklace, and he immediately broke down.

"Gyatso…" Aang quietly said, clenching his fists and got on his knees. He slammed the ground beneath him out of anger, Sonic, Sokka, and Katara all rushing to comfort him.

**100 Years Ago**

**BGM: Avatar 2009 – War (Film Version)**

Gyatso was being pushed back by the Fire Nation soldiers, fighting off each and every one of them while they were being powered by Sozin's Comet. As he was valiantly fighting them off, he was watching all of his fellow airbenders die right in front of him. Each member of the council got defeated, along with the children's yells being heard in their final moments of living.

It was a traumatizing sight, the amount of blood being spread around the temple being absolutely massive. These yells were ingrained into Gyatso's head, and it would literally turn him into a monster.

Airbenders weren't supposed to kill. They're supposed to see the beauty of all living things, but… this? What's happening right now? To hell with morals and customs. His nation, his people were now essentially erased from existence.

It was time to end them.

**"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"**

Gyatso, using his remaining strength, was fighting off every last firebender. He rose into the air, as a tornado would lift him up in the air and look at the Fire Nation army before him. Moving his arms once, he sent a multitude of firebenders flying off the cliff to their permanent end. He would go to another group clap his hands together, the gust of wind putting out their fireblasts and would send an air slice to their bodies. Gyatso was out for blood, with every attack of his having a killing intention. The slice would pierce their bodies, literally slicing the firebender's soldiers' bodies into two.

**"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"**

After that, he crash landed right into the ground, creating cracks from where he stood. His impact sent a massive gust of wind all over the temple, blowing almost every firebender out of sight. Moving his arms once more, it's like he was moving at light speed as he started creating one tornado after another, trapping the firebenders and sent them all the way on the other side of the temple, where their bodies would crash right into the mountains which left their blood stain, ending them as he would let gravity take care of the rest, watching their bodies fall.

For him to take all of these firebenders on during Sozin's Comet, where firebenders are at their most powerful, it just proved how much of master Gyatso was.

He was going to kill them all.

Raising his arms in the sky, he started to move them around, but this time… he wasn't planning on making tornadoes. Instead, he was making the air a whole lot heavier and thicker around him, surrounding a whole ton of Fire Nation soldiers' faces with a mini air sphere. Clenching his fists, he would quite literally take the oxygen out of the soldiers' bodies, yelling all the way through as he was doing it. With the oxygen leaving the soldiers' bodies, they were killed right on the spot.

But Gyatso, as amazing as he was doing right now, couldn't keep this up for much longer. His stamina was waning, and this would be evident by the amount of soldiers that would strike back, sending a comet like blast at Gyatso which sent him flying into the room where he would meet his fate.

Blood ran down all over his body, struggling to get up. It was then that he saw somebody enter the room, and that person would be Firelord Sozin. An intimidating figure in his advanced years, golden eyes, and gray hair, he looked at Gyatso in disgust.

"Tell me where the Avatar is, and I may spare your life."

"I'm not telling you anything, you monster!" Gyatso replied, holding his arm in pain. "Have you not realized what you've done?! You've wiped out the Air Nation! You took my people away from me! And for what?! Just so you can kill the Avatar?!"

"The Air Nation isn't completely wiped out, because I know all of the kids I killed today were nowhere close to being the Avatar. Now, I will ask you this one last time… Where is he?" Sozin slowly asked, almost like he was talking to a child by his condescending tone.

Gyatso gritted his teeth, not planning to answer than in a million years. Not like he could, anyway, but he wouldn't even if he did know where Aang was.

"Rot in hell." Gyatso coldly replied, making Sozin shake his head in disappointment.

"Very well."

Not another moment was wasted, as Sozin sent two comet like fireballs at Gyatso. Using all of the energy he had left, making his one final stand, Gyatso's hand struck the ground, creating a massive air sphere around the entire air temple, the impact of the fireballs causing the whole world to shake.

After the clash from the two masters ended, Sozin stood tall over Gyatso, who was grimacing in pain. He was unable to move, his breathing becoming heavier.

"Let me tell you the same thing I told Roku before he died. I have a vision for the future, Gyatso, and you're standing in my way. For that, you will now meet your **permanent** end."

Sozin would swing his arm forwards, sending a fire whip right at Gyatso. Right in his final moments, Gyatso would think to himself, saying, _"Aang, you're our last hope…"_

The fire whip would connect, ending Gyatso's life right then and there.

* * *

**Back to the Present**

**BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Avatar State**

"Come on, Aang. Let's get outta here." Sokka told him, but then Aang's tattoos started to glow. Suddenly, massive amounts of wind was now blowing everything away, and that included Sonic, Katara, and Sokka.

The statues in the Air Temple started to glow, from Roku to Kyoshi, to Kuruk, to Yangchen, and it went all the way down to Avatar Wan. From all around the world, Water, Earth, and Fire temples started to glow, signaling the awakening of Aang's Avatar spirit. The world itself, much like 100 years ago when Gyatso fought against Sozin, the whole entire planet started to shake.

* * *

In the Fire Nation temple, the old fire sages took notice of this immediately.

"Send word to the Firelord immediately! The Avatar has returned!"

* * *

For the events that are going on at the Air Temple, Aang felt a rage he's never felt before, entering the Avatar State and fully losing control of himself. He's lost his people, his nation, his culture, his best friend and father figure. He truly was the last airbender. The whole world has been at war for 100 years since he's been gone, and the amount of lives lost during that time has been unprecedented.

And it was all because of him running away.

"Aang! Aang, listen to me! I know it's hard, but you gotta calm down!" Sonic shouted, but that wouldn't work. He gritted his teeth, knowing that if something wasn't done quickly, then he, Katara, and Sokka could be blown off the mountain.

"Sorry about this, bro!" Sonic yelled, striking Aang with a homing attack.

Welp, World War 3 was about to start.

Aang in his fully powered Avatar State looked at Sonic with venom in his eyes, coming right for the blue hedgehog and grabbed him by the neck. Aang was flying through the air, and once they were close enough to a mountain, he threw Sonic on it, his back feeling like it had shattered into a million pieces.

It didn't, but hey, that's what it felt like.

Sonic slowly got up, grimacing. "Okay… Well then, Sonic, how do you beat the all powerful Avatar who's currently out for blood?" he asked himself, but he wouldn't have too much time to think as Aang was now sending multiple airblasts at him.

Sonic, still using his superior speed, dodged the air blasts. Well, most of them, anyway. The last airblast that Aang shot hit Sonic directly in the chest, sending him flying mountain through mountain.

"GOD THAT HURTS!" Sonic yelled in pain, the power of that attack feeling like an even more overpowered version of Shadow's Chaos Blast. The only thing that was keeping Sonic alive was his experience in battle, and that he's been through similar, and maybe, emphasis on maybe, worse pains before.

Looking behind him and seeing the other mountain he was about to crash in, Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs, maneuvering his body so his feet could meet the mountain instead of his entire body. Using his body, specifically his legs, he would boost himself up into the air and meet Aang. His fists would connect with Aang's gut, the two fighters now being on a collision course to the Air Temple. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic yelled all the way through, doing his best to not even give Aang the chance to attack again, because if he did… Then it might very well be game over for the blue blur. Maybe if he had his super form, he would stand a chance, but he only has one Chaos Emerald…

"Wait! That's it!" Sonic shouted in realization. Though, his moment would be cut off by Aang kicking Sonic in the face in retaliation, proceeding to punch the hedgehog right in the jaw which made his body flip all over the place, colliding with the grounds of the air temple as he skidded across.

Katara and Sokka were watching all of this unfold for themselves, their mouths being agape. One, not like it needed to be proven again, but Aang was overpowered. Two, it's a miracle in itself that Sonic is somehow lasting thing long against an insane Aang. Seeing these two duel it out made them feel so useless.

Katara clenched her fists, having just about enough of this. "Come on, Sokka! We need to help!" She said, running off which made Sokka wide eyed.

"I mean, I want to help too, but how in the world are we going to fight against that freaking death machine?!" Obviously, he was referring to Aang. With Katara running off, it was pretty clear that she wasn't listening to him.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY LISTEN TO ME?!" Sokka roared, completely being fed up by everything that has happened to him recently. He would run after his sister, and hopefully they wouldn't meet their doom by trying to be good friends.

Sonic would get up, panting heavily as he saw Aang coming for him again. He brought out the blue Chaos Emerald that he found at the South Pole, letting it power him up as much as it could. It wouldn't be Super Sonic levels, but at this point, he would take any kind of power boost.

With the Chaos Emerald charging his power as far as it could go, Sonic would kneel and start to perform his spindash attack, electricity surrounding him as the move itself was way more powerful than usual. Once he charged up enough, he blasted off, the two friends now getting into a clash with each other, shockwaves being able to be seen and felt all over the sky.

But even with that, Sonic's efforts still weren't enough.

Aang created a massive tornado that would make Sonic spin everywhere, now looking like a missile that was shot high in the air.

But eventually, he had to come back down.

And Aang was waiting for him.

Sonic was falling in slow motion, it seemed like. Out of power, and out of ideas. One Chaos Emerald wasn't going to cut it.

This may be the end of Sonic The Hedgehog,

He was still holding onto his blue Chaos Emerald, trying to think of something, anything that could turn the tides of this battle.

Aang was flying towards him again, and much like his speed, Sonic had to think fast.

He would give a look at the Chaos Emerald, then back at Aang.

There was one more thing he could try to do.

"Please freaking work…" Sonic muttered, his face being determined as ever. Right before Aang could strike, Sonic would shout two simple words.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Aang would grab the Chaos Emerald when Sonic said that, causing the attack to be electrifying. While Aang was going through pain, Sonic was going through the most pain. It's like his entire body was being filled with overwhelming power, an unexplainable power that he's never felt before. He was getting visions of everything… Wait, what were these visions?

When he felt this power, that's when an absolutely gigantic explosion happened, causing both Aang and Sonic to separate, landing on two different mountains. Aang would quickly get up like nothing happened, getting into his stance as he controlled the air around him.

But… something… out of the ordinary would happen with Sonic.

**BGM: Dragon Ball Super – Ultra Instinct Theme**

When he got up, his eyes were now fully glowing, just like Aang's. His two fists were clenched, air spheres suddenly forming around them. As a matter of fact, an entire air sphere, just like Aang's started to come around his entire body, the planet beginning to shake once more at the sheer overwhelming power of what seemed like two gods battling it out.

Sonic could now not only airbend, but he had his own Avatar State.

Was this because of the Chaos Emerald?

Looking at Aang, Sonic would let out an excruciatingly huge yell, raising his arms in the air and created a massive Air Wall, getting ready for the final round. Aang would do the same, his own Air Wall not being too far from Sonic's.

Once again, more than ever, Katara and Sokka could not believe what they were seeing.

"WHAT THE %$! #?!" They both said in unison.

Sonic and Aang would blast off, clashing with each other once more as both would pull their fists back. The collision and sheer impact of the now two powerful airbenders caused almost everything to erupt, destroying a couple of mountains into more than a million pieces.

Both of them were sent flying back to the Air Temple, Sonic now losing his Avatar State while Aang was still in his. Both of them were battered and bruised, but Aang proved to be more durable throughout all of this. Sonic would make himself stand, not realizing what happened to him as he held his arm.

"Well, I guess I had a good run…"

"AANG, STOP!" Katara yelled, getting Aang's attention with Sokka not being too far behind her. "I know you're upset, and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love! I went through the same thing when I lost my mom!" She looked down for a moment, that day replaying in her mind for a couple of seconds. But she would need to focus for Aang's sake.

"Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone! But you still have a family! Sokka, Sonic, and I! We're you're family now!"

Hearing Katara's words calmed Aang down, his tattoos now going back to normal as he fell backwards. Katara ran fast enough just in time to catch him, holding him close. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay! It isn't your fault." Katara replied.

"Yes, it is…" Aang said, looking down. "My people are gone… my nation… everything is gone. And it's all because of me." He would later define the 'all because of me' quote for another time. Only Sonic would know what this truly meant.

"I really am the last airbender…"

With Aang's words, Katara hugged him, and Sokka would come closer to put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Sonic, who was walking with a very apparent limp, came closer to his friend and kneeled before him. "Guess I shouldn't have fought you like that, huh? Seems like all you needed was Katara to calm you down." Sonic said with his signature smirk, even with all the pain he's feeling right now. That's when Aang's eyes went wide.

"Oh no! Sonic, did I hurt you?!"

Sonic would act like he was fine. "What, me? PFFFFFFF, impossible. I don't consider it me getting hurt. Instead, I consider it the best thrill I've had in a long time."

Well, it was true that Sonic was bored before he got to this world.

Sonic wrapped his arm around Aang, his arm hurting from any kind of movement. Aang knew what Sonic was trying to do, but now he felt even more guilty. What would he have done to Sonic if Katara hadn't stepped in?

"Sonic, I-"

"Aang, I will be okay."

"Yeah! Besides, I don't think you're the last airbender anyway!" Sokka pointed out. "Sonic was airbending right with you!"

"HUH?!" Sonic and Aang replied in unison.

* * *

After everything had settled down, the Gaang went back to the sanctuary. Aang was looking at Roku's statue. "Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara asked.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

Katara thought about it. "Maybe you'll find a way."

Just as they were about to leave, yet another noise could be heard from the entrance, the lemur now returning from all of the chaos. He got closer to Sokka and left him some fruits and nuts, to which he would gladly accept. He would start stuffing his mouth, feeling like he hasn't eaten in days when it's only been an adequate number of hours.

Aang smiled. "Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka."

"CAN'T TALK, MUST EAT!" Sokka shouted, entering flavor town.

The lemur would crawl up Aang and rest on his shoulder. "Hey, little guy."

* * *

Outside, it was time to say their final goodbyes to the abandoned temple.

"You, me, and Appa. We're all that's left of this place." Aang told the lemur while petting Appa.

"Hey, I would argue Sonic fits in that category too!" Sokka said, holding a fruit in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm still confused on that." Sonic added. "Apparently, I'm an airbender now."

"We'll talk more about that when we take off." Aang said, smiling. "But for now… Katara, Sokka, Sonic, say hello to the newest member of our family!" he told them, the lemur being on his arm.

"What are you going to name him?" inquired Katara.

That's when the lemur would leap off Aang's shoulder and grab Sokka's fruit. He would get back on Aang's shoulder and start eating it.

"Momo." Aang confirmed, Sokka being in shock that his fruit was now gone. Katara, Aang, and Sonic laughed at this sight, and in mere moments they would take off on Appa, the sky getting darker.

**BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Leaving The Southern Air Temple**

Aang and Momo were both looking back to see a twilight view of the temple. He was watching it get farther and farther away as Appa continued to fly, almost like it was disappearing. Aang watches with sadness as the clouds ultimately obscure his home from his view, the memories of his childhood coming through as he could only look back.

**END OF CHAPTER 5: THE SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE**

**BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Credits**

**Sonic: Hey guys! This is Sonic again bringing you the next preview after I almost got annihilated! In the next chapter, we'll-!**

**Sokka: Momo, give me back my food!**

**Aang: Kyoshi Island here we come!**

**Katara: Doesn't anybody want to find out how Sonic was airbending?**

**Sonic: Seriously, again with this airbending stuff?**

**Next time on More Than One Lifetime!**

_**Kyoshi Island**_

**Sonic: I swear, these previews never come out right…**

**Author's Note: OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAND WORDS! I AM TIRED! Lol. I figured since it took so long for me to update, I wanted to make this chapter extra-long, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now as y'all can see, Sonic can now airbend due to Avatar State mixing with the Chaos Emerald mumbo jumbo. Hmm… didn't I say this story and Don't Think Twice were connected? Uh oh, what in the world could this possibly mean?! *Evil Laugh Intensifies* Hope you guys are paying attention to both stories. This was one of my favorite episodes of Avatar and I wanted to give it the respect it deserves. That last scene with Aang looking back at the Southen Air Temple with Momo as the clouds slowly close off their view, that scene is so emotional man. Anyway, I'm getting off track. If you guys like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite! Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! See you guys next chapter, and I'll also see you guys in Don't Think Twice!**


	6. Kyoshi Island

**More Than One Lifetime**

**Author's Note: Well, Avatar has seen a resurgence as of late, hasn't it? It's not like it ever went out of style, but there's been so many people talking about it recently. So, SO much content. That's probably due to Avatar being on Netflix, (**_**again**_**, mind you) and I have no problem with it whatsoever. Seeing this rise in popularity again, along with so many new fans just getting into the show, makes me feel old as crap, lol. I've been on this Avatar train since February 21****st****, 2005! Get on my level, you noobs! And yes, that was the date the first episode aired, which is one of the greatest days in history. Regardless, Imma stop talking because it's been a long time since I updated. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Kyoshi Island**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Opening**

_"__Water…"_

_"__Earth…"_

_"__Fire…"_

_"__Air…"_

_"__Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world!"_

_"__Oh, and Sonic's here too."_

_"__Hey!"_

* * *

The Gaang was currently riding on Appa, talking about the battle that took place at the Southern Air Temple between Sonic and Aang. It was a battle for the ages, especially in the climax because it was literally the first time in over 100 years that two airbenders faced off against each other. But… it was so strange. Obviously, Aang was an airbender, that much was a given, but Sonic?

He was always able to control the wind in some capacity, but fully bending it to his will? That might be something different. Sure, he was called The Knight of The Wind for a reason, but this was still really freaking strange.

"So, what you're telling us is that this Chaos Emerald or whatever you have," Sokka paused, trying to fathom everything that's happened. "You're saying while you were fighting Aang when he was 'glowed up', you two were in close contact, and you said Control Chaos,"

Sonic cut him off. "It's called _Chaos Control_, Sokka."

"Whatever!" Sokka yelled back. "Apparently, when you yelled that during your clash with Aang, it did something to your body, and soon afterwards, you glowed it up too while now being able to airbend." The sarcastic warrior rubbed his head, being tired of trying to explain all of this.

Katara would have a theory. "Well, if I can point something out, I don't think Sonic was too far away from being an airbender anyway. Sure, you could say his speed did most of the work, but maybe this Chaos Emerald of his unlocked something within him? It could be something he's always had."

"That could go for the air part. Now, the glowing up part… Let's just say I've never been through something like that before." Sonic was referring to how he has turned into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, and Dark Sonic, but the feeling he had when he fought Aang…

He might've never felt such a sudden surge of power in his life. It's like he had the power and knowledge of a thousand lifetimes at his fingertips.

And that wasn't even an exaggeration.

"So, hold up. You have this Chaos Emerald that seemingly has all this power. With that thing on our side, Aang might not even have to master all four elements to beat the Fire Nation!" Sokka exclaimed, thinking they had this war in the bag.

Sonic sighed loudly, shaking his head. "Please don't have that type of mindset, or this world may very well already be doomed." Sonic said, figuring he needed to explain more. "I just so happened to find this Chaos Emerald I have by pure freaking luck. This is what gave the Fire Nation the signal to come to the South Pole, by the way." he told them, bringing out the blue Chaos Emerald. "However, this isn't the only Chaos Emerald. In total, there's seven of them. If the Fire Nation somehow gets their hands on the rest of these emeralds, you can kiss any chance that we have at saving this world goodbye."

"They're… really that powerful?" Katara asked, her eyes widening.

Sonic gave a confirming nod. "Yeah. Not an exaggeration. We are done if they get their hands on the rest of em', which is why we need to find them before they do."

Sokka smirked widely, his confidence not being shaken. "I'm not worried! We got two airbenders on the team now! Two! Finding the Chaos Emeralds and keeping them away from the Fire Nation should be easy as pie!"

"I'm just glad I'm not the last airbender anymore." Aang spoke up, forming a small smile as he looked at Sonic. "If you want, I can teach you some professional airbending techniques to help you out. You already move like an airbender, so I can only imagine how good you can become."

Sonic chuckled, turning to Aang while giving his signature thumbs up and smirk. "Count me in, Master Aang. Who knows, maybe next time I'll actually beat you."

"I wouldn't count on it, but you'll go far, though!" Aang grinned, the Gaang having a laugh.

It would be nice for a moment, until Katara brought up this question. "So… Aang, how are you doing?"

Aang looked to Katara, raising an eyebrow. In his head, he already knew where this was going. "What do you mean?"

Katara frowned, as she, Sonic, and Sokka put on somber looks. "I'm asking how you're holding up after you… You know, found out about your people."

Aang didn't respond immediately. He sort of just stared at Katara, but then he turned his head away, looking down at the land they were flying above. "Oh… I'm fine."

His tone did not sound convincing at all.

"You sure?" Sonic asked, not believing his friend in the slightest.

"Yeah! I mean, it's not like I'm really the last airbender!" Aang tried to sound happier than what he really was, but it was clear that he was forcing it. Yes, technically he isn't the last airbender anymore, but the fact remains that his people still got wiped out. His entire nation got wiped out for pete's sake. His culture is darn near nonexistent, the only remnants of it being himself, Appa, and Momo. Even if Sonic is an airbender now, he never grew up on the culture. He became an airbender by accident, of all things.

"Aang, it's okay if you feel sad." Katara said, getting closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Remember what I said? About how we're family now?" she reminded him, smiling as she tried to cheer him up.

"If you're ever feeling down, don't be afraid to talk to us. We're here for you, and that'll never change."

As Katara said this, Aang couldn't help but to smile a little bit. Although, he was still silent.

"Yeah, man. Keeping all that stuff bottled up inside is only gonna make things worse," Sokka added. "Whatever you need to talk about, whenever you need to talk, we'll be here." he finished, showing his support.

"You got people that care about you, Aang. Don't think twice about coming to us whenever you need help." Sonic told his friend, being the only one who really knew what Aang went through since he was actually there.

Aang did feel a little better after he heard the support he was getting, but it was going to take him a minute to fully accept reality. Still, at least he had great friends who are willing to help him every step of the way.

"Thanks, guys." he said softly, deeply appreciating them as Momo landed on his shoulder, showing his own support in a way. Though, it was clear that the young air nomad was still deep in thought.

* * *

**Nighttime**

After a rather long and difficult day, the Gaang was now asleep.

Well, maybe not exactly all of the Gaang.

Aang acted like he was sleeping, even though he was wide awake. Ever since he's been out of the iceberg, an overwhelmingly large amount of guilt started to consume the poor boy. And now, after finding out what happened to his people, that guilt was combined with sadness, anger, along with a bevy of other emotions.

If he was there, if he never ran away, could he have stopped the Fire Nation? Would his people still be alive?

Would this war even have started to begin with?

"I know you're up, Aang."

Aang didn't act surprised, not making any sudden movements as he sorta expected this person to be awake as well. He sighed heavily, groaning in frustration.

"Why aren't you sleep, Sonic?" Aang asked, not really wanting to talk about what he's been going through for the past few hours.

"I could ask you the same question." retorted Sonic, getting out of his sleeping bag. Aang, knowing the inevitable was about to happen, got out of his own sleeping bag. The two sat next to each other, both being silent for a moment.

Sonic looked at Aang, nudging him a little. "Come on, bro. Talk to me."

**BGM: Naruto Shippuden OST – Man of the World**

Aang remained silent for a few more moments, his head looking up at the night sky as he got lost in thought. He looked at the stars and the moon, visualizing his people getting wiped out. He went back to the day when he left, where he left everyone. Gyatso, his father figure… the amount of lives that were lost during this 100-year war… Just how much blood was truly on the boy's hands?

Why, why did he have to be the Avatar?

He never asked for this.

It didn't take long until Aang's eyes started to water, gritting his teeth because he thought he was done crying at the Southern Air Temple. Sonic's eyes widened, getting closer to Aang and started to rub his back.

"They're gone, Sonic… They're all gone…"

Sonic looked down, trying to figure out what to say. Aang has clearly been through a lot in the past 24 hours. I mean, how would you act if you found out your nation was darn near extinct, along with the fact that your disappearance caused the Fire Nation to successfully start this war in the first place?

He's only a kid.

Eventually, something came to Sonic, knowing what he wanted to tell him.

"No, they're not." Sonic said, almost in a stern manner. Aang looked at him, his face being slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Aang replied sadly.

"What I mean is all your old friends, your people, Gyatso, your nation… They all live through you. Even if they're not physically here anymore, their ways, their legend, if you can continue their legacy, they're never truly gone." Sonic's tone was serious and caring, signaling he really was trying to help his friend get through this rough time.

"At the very least, if you can keep that in mind, then the pain will eventually go down. I know you feel guilty about your nation, I know you feel guilty about this war, but what's done is done. I understand why you never wanted to be the Avatar, but if you really want to redeem yourself, you have to fully accept you are the Avatar."

Sonic knew his quote would make it seem like the world solely rested on Aang's shoulders. While that was technically true, Sonic wanted to make it a point that he wasn't alone. Heck, if anyone knew anything about saving the world multiple times over, it would be Sonic.

"Like I've said before, you're not alone in this either. You got me, Sokka, and Katara to help you. Also, I feel like I gotta remind you by saying this ain't my first rodeo when it comes to saving the world," Sonic explained, smirking at Aang which caused the boy to have a small smile.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"Shoot, what are friends for?"

The two shared a grin, continuing their talk late into the night.

* * *

**Hours Later**

After the talk Sonic had with Aang, the two fell asleep. It was still kind of difficult for Aang to fall asleep, but hey, he eventually did.

As for Sonic, while it was easier for him to fall asleep, something… Well, something was off.

He didn't have any problems going to sleep.

It's what he was going through while he was sleeping.

* * *

**Sonic's Dream**

**BGM: Kingdom Hearts: Destati**

Sonic found himself in an endless abyss, seemingly floating in the air. He opened his eyes, a mystical blue aura being around him as he saw a reflection of himself in a waterfall, the other reflection having a purple aura.

"What the…?"

And just like that, in a flash, his reflection was gone. Him floating in this abyss wouldn't last either, as he was now falling to his doom. He was yelling all the way through, splashing into an endless pool of water.

Great, he can't swim.

Initially, he was freaking out, the water eventually turning into ice. He tried to break out of it, his fists constantly being slammed because he officially had no idea what the heck was going on.

But then, him trying to break free would suddenly be stopped by hearing numerous amounts of voices.

_**"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras."**_

_**"With Roku gone, and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world. I knew the next Avatar would be an air nomad, so I wiped out the Air Temples…"**_

_**"You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born? Directly after the demise of his beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, YOUR PUNISHMENT HAS SCARCELY BEGUN!"**_

_**"You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."**_

_**"You don't know what you're talking about."**_

_**"I don't?! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally! The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!"**_

_**"But there is hope. Before the comet comes, we have a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and the fire benders will be helpless."**_

_**"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation. The Day of Black Sun."**_

_**"The only way is to let her go…"**_

_**"I'm sorry, Katara…"**_

_**"You've beaten me at my own game…"**_

_**"Don't flatter yourself, you were never even a player."**_

_**"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?"**_

_**"I'm not gonna make it. I failed…"**_

_**"You haven't failed, Aang."**_

_**"But everyone thinks I'm dead again. They think I've abandoned them, and I'm losing this war. I'm letting the whole world down."**_

_**"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me. I should've seen this war coming, and prevented it. You inherited my problems and my mistakes. But I also believe you are destined to redeem me, and save the world."**_

_**"I'm begging you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward, and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do you want?!"**_

As Sonic was hearing all of these voices, it's like they were coming at him all at once. The ice he was trying to break out of soon turned into a visualizer for what was happening during these specific quotes, but the events were going faster than at the speeds he could run, making it otherworldly difficult to tell just what in the heck was going on.

Still hearing these voices, something from his first dream, or maybe vision, returned.

The comet.

The comet was coming right for him, looking planet sized as Sonic's fate was essentially sealed.

_**"****What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife…"**_

There was a pause in the wisdom filled voice, the comet nearing closer.

_**"****Is the power to restore balance to the world."**_

The comet struck the ice, leaving nothing left as it ended Sonic's nightmare.

Thankfully, it didn't end Sonic himself.

* * *

**Back To The Real World**

Sonic woke up, emitting a yell from his vocals that was so powerful and loud that it woke up Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Heck, even Appa and Momo woke up, everyone clearly being frightened by Sonic's scream.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka ran towards Sonic, wanting to check up on him. "Sonic, what happened?! Are you okay?!" Katara asked, concerned for her friend's well-being.

Sokka instinctively grabbed his boomerang, looking around the area as he was now on his guard. "Did the Fire Nation find us?! Do I have to throw this at somebody?!"

Sonic looked at his trio of friends, not in the slightest knowing how to explain _what _he saw. "I… Uh…" Sonic began, still being lost.

Soon enough, though, he would come up with some bullcrap. "I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Aang repeated. "What was it about?" Aang was clearly curious, seeing as it had to be a big nightmare for Sonic to wake up and scream like he did.

"It was about…" Sonic started, still not knowing what to say. He scratched the back of his head, knowing he had to come up with something soon. "It was about somebody eating my chili dog! Haha, yeah! That's what it was about! Thankfully, it wasn't real, am I right?"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka all looked at Sonic with confused faces, being completely lost on what he was saying. There was complete silence for a long period of time, until Sokka finally decided to break it.

"What?"

"Chili… dog?" Katara repeated, not knowing what that was.

"It's a food on my world, the best kind of food." Sonic wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Anywayyyyy, how about that Kyoshi Island trip?! I would sure love to visit it as soon as possible!"

Sonic got up, raising his index finger in the air. "As a matter of fact, I'll start packing up for the trip, because I am a good friend!"

The blue blur started to frantically move around, beginning to pack up his stuff as Aang, Katara, and Sokka still didn't know what to make of this.

"Who knew that food could have such power over a man." Sokka proclaimed dramatically, Katara now folding her arms as she looked at her brother.

"You're one to talk."

* * *

**Kyoshi Island**

With the Gaang being on their way to Kyoshi Island, Sonic remained silent. It's almost like he and Aang traded places. Granted, Aang was still going through his own mess, but he felt a little better today.

He hasn't been to Kyoshi Island in quite a long time, and he was really excited to visit the place again. He couldn't wait to ride on the backs of giant koi fish once more.

"Wait till you guys see the elephant koi! Oh man, this is going to be so fun!" he exclaimed, trying to get his mind off his people for one moment, so he can at least be a kid again.

As they got closer to Kyoshi Island, Sokka squinted his eyes. He thought he saw something, at first thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him.

But then as Appa flew closer to Kyoshi Island, Sokka saw that this place… wasn't in the greatest shape.

"Uh, Aang. I think riding some giant fish is gonna have to wait." he told him, the Gaang now looking stunned at how Kyoshi Island looked.

When they landed, they looked around the island, all the homes looking like they went through a massacre. The ground below them showed signs of a battle, Sokka being the first one to notice this as he bent down and analyzed it.

They were all silent during this time, but when Aang saw something in particular, that's when he couldn't be silent anymore.

There was a large statue of a person in the middle of Kyoshi Island. This person was literally the reason why Kyoshi Island exists in the first place. Aang looked down, clenching his fists as he was getting filled with rage.

From where the statue once stood, it was brought down, cracks being all over it. Though, that wasn't even the worst part. The head of the statue was beheaded, Aang still not taking his eyes off it.

This was the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, one of Aang's past lives.

"This is terrible…" Katara said, being shocked at this deserted island.

"You don't think the Fire Nation could have done this, right?" Sonic asked, but maybe that wasn't the right thing to say at this time.

Aang, who was trying his best to get over the fact his nation was nearly extinct, now saw the destruction of Kyoshi Island as his fault.

"At this point, _who else_ could it be?" Aang replied, hints of anger being in his voice, along with a bit of somberness.

"Horrible question," Sokka whispered to Sonic, making the blue blur's left eye twitch.

"Shut up!" Sonic whispered back.

Sokka ignored him, still trying to analyze what exactly happened. He couldn't tell if this was a battle that happened 100 years ago like at the Southern Air Temple, or if it happened recently.

A few seconds afterwards, he would get his answer.

There were multiple mechanical sounds close by. The weirdest part was that the sounds sounded like they were coming closer to their position. Sokka quickly brought out his club, the Gaang turning towards the commotion.

What they saw were a ton of machines that were operating on their own, almost being in the form of robots, yet not quite. In terms of looks, they were a level below robots, but in power…

Well, power is a different story.

It's like an entire army of machines surrounded the Gaang, all of them now getting into their fighting stances.

"Uh, guys?! What's happening?!" Katara yelled, seeing more and more machines appear by the second.

This wasn't looking good at all. Theoretically, the only ones who could probably put a dent in these things are Sonic and Aang. Katara was still a beginner when it came to waterbending, and Sokka, while smart, didn't possess the bending abilities his teammates had.

And that would only get worse after what would happen to Sonic.

"GUYS!" Sonic shouted, the trio turning around and seeing that Sonic was forcefully being sucked into a portal behind him.

"SONIC!" they exclaimed in unison. Aang struggled to get to where Sonic was, extending his arm so the blue blur could grab his hand before it was too late.

Sonic was trying to fight the strength of the portal with his speed, but everything was proving to be futile. He gritted his teeth, trying his absolute hardest to grab Aang's hand. "Almost… there!" he said, which wasn't a lie.

But then the portal got more powerful, as if someone was actually adding more power to it behind the scenes. This extra amount of power was enough to stop Sonic before he grabbed Aang's hand, sucking him in completely.

"NO!" Aang roared, Katara and Sokka looking back at the machines who now had them completely surrounded.

They were in for a fight.

* * *

**The Unknown**

Sonic was sucked into the portal, being in the same freaking abyss he was last time.

Though, only this time, this whole thing wasn't a dream.

Sonic decided he's had about enough of this.

"THAT'S IT!" Sonic yelled, floating in the air. "Who keeps doing this?! Who was trying to contact me in my dream?! Who sucked me into this world in the first place?!"

He was looking for anybody to answer him at this point.

"ANSWER ME!"

**"To be fair, you did say you were bored."**

That voice caught him off guard. Sonic wasn't actually expecting the person to be doing this to reply. He's been through a lot of these situations, though, and his focus would soon return.

"Whoever you are, I assume you're the person that brought me here, right?"

**"That would be correct." **the voice replied.

Sonic's face gradually became more serious. "Why act as just a voice when we can meet face to face? I would love to see the dude that's responsible for bringing me here."

**"In due time, Sonic. Don't worry, we will meet each other, I assure you of that. But now is not the time."**

"And who said you made the rules?!" Sonic wasn't willing to accept this mystery person by knowing whoever he or she is by voice alone. He could hear a mocking laugh coming from the voice, knowing that Sonic had no power in this situation. "You expect me to just go along with whatever you're doing?!"

**"Yes, and regardless, it's not like you have a choice in the matter anyway."**

The dark abyss was suddenly starting to get brighter, Sonic now feeling like he was traveling somewhere else.

**"If you really want to help your friends in this war, then you're going to have the change the past."**

"Sorry buddy, but if all my time travel adventures has taught me anything, you don't screw with the past!"

**"This time, you'll have to change the past before it's too late."**

"Before it's… too late?" Sonic repeated, the voice not replying to him anymore. All that could be heard now was Sonic's yells, traveling to the so called past.

* * *

**Years Ago In The Fire Nation Capital…**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic fell flat on his face, much like how he fell from his world and into the Avatar world when he first met Aang. He slowly got up, shaking his head to snap himself out of it. For a short moment, he forgot what happened.

Key words, _for a short moment_.

Sonic's eyes got big, frantically looking around as he remembered what happened. "Aang?! Katara?! Sokka?!"

He cursed himself, really wanting to punch something right about now. "Darn it! They need my help! I shouldn't be here right now!" Sonic was trying to determine what happened. Given the conversation he had with the voice, they were talking about going back to the past…

"Wait…" For the first time since he's gotten here, Sonic took a real look at where he was. Truth be told, it was a beautiful place, but that's not what he was concerned about. As he continued to look around, he saw a symbol that he wasn't expecting to see in the slightest.

A symbol of fire.

That's when it hit him.

"I'm in the Fire Nation!"

With Sonic connecting the dots, this must mean he's not only in the Fire Nation, but the Fire Nation in the past.

Wait, how far back did he go?

He still knew a limited amount of things about this world. If only he knew some stuff about Fire Nation culture, then he maybe could have pinpointed how far back he's gone into the past.

During his thoughts, however, they were interrupted by a sad sound.

"Is somebody… crying?" Sonic asked himself, listening more and more. Yep, it certainly sounded like somebody was crying. Trying to determine where it was coming from, Sonic went by a tree with a pond that had turtle ducklings. Beside the tree was a young girl who in a weird sense, kinda looked like royalty.

Sonic came closer to the crying girl, kneeling down in front of her. "Hey, hey. Don't cry." Sonic told the young girl softly. He was looking around, trying to see if there were any signs of the girl's parents being here.

The girl looked up, and upon seeing Sonic, a talking blue hedgehog which was the last thing she expected to see, she screamed and shot a blue flame at the blue blur.

"OH BOY!" shouted Sonic, casually dodging the fire at a regular speed, but then noticed this girl's flame was blue. "Wait a minute… blue fire?" Sonic asked himself, never seeing that before in his life. Even with Blaze, her fire was never blue.

The girl honestly looked surprised as well when she shot the flame, never seeing her firebending become that color _yet_. Still, her mind was racing, and she had tons of questions. "Who are you?! What are you?! Why are you here?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down, I don't mean any harm! I'm just a friendly blue talking hedgehog!"

Great, this part _again_.

The girl stopped herself from attacking once more. Though, she was still in her stance in case she needed to be. "A friendly blue talking what?"

Sonic sighed deeply. Yep, here we go.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog." he explained, the girl trying to put things together for her own sanity.

"I heard you crying and I thought I would check up on you." Sonic said, smiling. He looked around a bit, laughing awkwardly. "Although, I guess you could say I'm a bit lost… I know I'm in the Fire Nation but I have no idea where I'm at in the Fire Nation, if you catch my drift."

The girl raised an eyebrow, getting out of her stance once she determined that Sonic was no threat at all. The first thought she had was that Sonic was a spirit. I mean, there's literally no other explanation, right?

"You're in the Fire Nation Capital. How do you not know that?"

There were so many other questions she could ask, and she'll get to them, but she had to get the initial ones out the way first.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, almost in a cocky manner.

Sonic looked at the girl up and down once, then up and down a second time. "Uh… Should I know who you are?"

"You must be joking," the girl replied.

"Trust me, I'm really not." Sonic confirmed. "How about you just tell me who you are? I already introduced myself, and now it's time for you to introduce yourself."

The girl was silent for a long time, not believing what was coming out of Sonic's mouth. "How do you _not_ know who I am? You're obviously playing some kind of prank."

"Little girl. I. Do. Not. Know. You." Sonic confirmed, folding his arms as the girl made an annoyed look. "Just tell me already."

The annoyed girl looked absolutely stunned at Sonic's reaction. By all accounts, it seemed like Sonic really didn't know who she was.

Well, she needed to change that. She can't have people not knowing her name.

"I'm Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6: KYOSHI ISLAND**

**BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Credits**

**Sonic: Well guys… I really got myself into a pickle this time, huh?**

**Azula: What are we doing right now?**

**Sonic: This is called a chapter preview, so we can get readers excited for the next chapter.**

**Azula: A chapter preview, hm? Well then, I sure hope they're bowing to me as they read.**

**Sokka: WE'RE IN TROUBLEEEEE!**

**Next time on More Than One Lifetime!**

_**A New Friend?**_

**Azula: Who said anything about friends?!**

**Author's Note: It took a long time for this to get updated, but as you guys can see, things are bit different compared to what happened in the original Avatar timeline. Man, what's going to happen with Sonic and young Azula? Who keeps trolling Sonic in his dreams and the real world?! I know the answer to these questions, y'all don't. Lol. Anyway, if you like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite! Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
